Safeguard
by rika08
Summary: For the past 5 years, Vincent has been on the run from Muirfield, now they've forced him back to New York for a final confrontation. THe problem is, they've brought Catherine back into the fight...and she's not alone. Now Vincent must choose between two options; turn himself in and face certain death, or remain a fugitive, and risk the lives of everyone he cares about.
1. Coming Home

Sin City, The Rose City, the Windy City, Steel City, The Big Apple, Vincent Keller had seen them all. From one corner of the country to the next. He moved from city to city, state to state, always moving. All within the past five years. He thought New York would be enough to hide in, he was wrong. New York was too small for him to hide in, Muirfield had proven that. He'd been a fool to think that the truth of his existence had died with Silverfox. They came back, and they came hard. So he left and took to the states. Intentionally leading them from New York. But it wasn't enough. Standing on the top of Brookline Bridge as the sun fell over the city, Vincent felt like he was coming home.

He moved through the city quickly. Every block he took, every turn was like memories returning to him. He leapt from rooftops, the wind catching his long brown hair. Vincent ran through the city with only one direction in mind. He had to find Catherine Chandler. He hadn't said a word to her about leaving and with Muirfield back in the city, there was no doubt they would go after her to get to him. He needed to warn her.

Vincent landed on her roof and climbed down the fire escape. The room was dark and he couldn't hear anything from the inside. He looked into the window and found the room empty. The entire apartment was the same way. Empty and dark. Vincent felt his heart sink. He always knew it could be a possibility. After all, how many people would want a reminder of someone they lost every day? Still, this was the fastest way to find her.

He stood from the window and climbed back up to the roof. He needed to find Catherine, but not tonight. He would have to wait until morning. Until then, he needed to find the next person on his list; JT. And unless something had happened, Vincent had a good idea where to find his old roommate.

* * *

To his surprise, Vincent found the warehouse still standing. Nothing had changed since he'd been away. In fact, the warehouse actually looked better than he'd left it. He moved through the grounds, catching the new security system. He could hear the beeping of the cameras, the rotation of the lenses. The gravel crunched beneath his boots as he walked up to the door. He pulled out his key, one of the few things he'd taken with him. The key still matched the lock in the door. Vincent slipped inside and reset the lock. He walked through the warehouse, taking in the interior. The shelves were still standing, all loaded with their equipment. The equipment, however, was covered by sheets to protect them from dust. Vincent noticed a few other things. There was a corner of the room designated for a child. There was a small table and recliner with a few stuffed animals. Vincent arched his brow and started up the stairs.

JT was sitting at the table with his back to Vincent. He was working on his laptop. From the look he was preparing for his class. His head moved up and down from the screen to his pad of paper. He hadn't changed much in five years. His short hair was still curled with glasses.

"That ulcer ever heal up?" Vincent called.

JT turned fast and stood up. His chair fell to the floor with a loud crash. Vincent could hear JT's heart hammering away in his chest. "Vincent."

Vincent nodded. "How's it going JT?"

"Where the hell have you been?" JT asked.

Vincent chuckled to himself. "You might want a beer and sit down for that."

JT shrugged. "Fridge is still stocked."

Vincent nodded and walked to the fridge. He pulled out two cold ones and noticed the carton of juice. He closed the door and walked back to the table. He set both bottles in front of JT and sat down in one of the chairs. "Sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving, man." Vincent said. "It's just Muirfield hit hard and I didn't have time, I just had to act."

"I get. Trust me, Vincent, I get how it happens. I mean, I did spend nine years evading Muirfield with you." JT explained. He pulled off the top. "Five years, man. Where have you been?"

Vincent tilted his head. "More like, where haven't I been? After Muirfield's last attempt, I got out of the city. Dragged them across the states twice to keep them off you guys."

"So what brought you back?" JT asked.

"Muirfield." He answered. "They pulled back in Seattle. I tracked them back to New York yesterday."

"Why would they come back if you're not here?"

"I think they might go after you and Catherine again. Make me come to them, again." Vincent explained.

JT nodded and took a long drink from his beer. "So it's business as usual."

"Looks that way." Vincent took a look around the warehouse. "You know, I'm amazed this place is still standing. I thought it'd be condemned by now. You still seeing Sarah?"

JT shook his head. "Are you kidding? You couldn't even make a scratch on this place now. And yes, yes I am."

"Five years. Congrats, man." Vincent chuckled.

"Okay, I gotta ask, what is up with your hair?" JT said.

Vincent laughed and tugged at the pony. "Yeah, it's hard to stay still long enough for a haircut."

"You need one, badly." JT look down at his beer. "You stop by Catherine's yet?"

Vincent's smiled faded as he nodded. "Yeah. I stopped by her place but uh…it's empty."

JT nodded. "Yeah she moved out not long after you left. Said she couldn't take it, waiting by her fire escape for you."

"You keep in touch with her?" Vincent asked surprised.

JT shrugged. "After you left she needed some help a few times and gave me a call. She calls every few weeks to check in."

"You uh…you see her recently?"

JT nodded slowly. "Yeah, I have."

"She still working at the precinct?"

"Day shift."

Vincent nodded.

"Planning on following her?"

"I gotta tell her why I left. I owe her that much." Vincent explained.

"Before you go track her down, you need to know something Vincent." JT said.

Vincent looked over to JT.

"After you left, Catherine changed. I mean a lot. And a lot of people had questions" he explained. "You need to be very careful around her. It took her five years to get on good standing out there."

Vincent nodded. "In other words, don't screw up? Or stay away?"

JT shook his head. "Why would I say _'stay away'_ you never listened last time? Why would you listen now?"

Vincent snorted.

"It's good to have you back, man." JT said. He gave Vincent a hearty pat on the shoulder.

"Glad to be back."

* * *

okay...first chapter down. please note that this is my first BatB fic. and all will be explained in later chapters.


	2. Watch and Learn

Vincent was up at dawn. It wasn't hard, even after running across the country he was wide awake. He sat on the edge of the building across from the precinct, watching for Catherine. He watched as officers filed in and out. Several civilians entered from time to time, some furious, others worried, some crying. Vincent watched each person, hoping to catch Catherine in his sight. He watched for her dark hair, waited for her scent in the air. As the morning progressed, he spotted her in the crowd. She was walking with her partner, Tess. Vincent felt his heart pick up again.

Catherine stood tall, confident. She wore black boots that reached her knees, beneath her dark jeans. The fabric travel up her slender legs and held around her hips. One of her hands were tucked into the pocket of her dark jacket, the other held a cup of coffee she occasionally sipped from. He spotted a hint of black beneath her coat. Her long strands of brown blew in the cold breeze, dancing around her face. Her lips turned as she laughed.

Vincent felt himself smiling. Relief flooded through him knowing she was alright. He leaned on his knee and watched her. There was something different about. He couldn't figure it out. She looked exactly the same, but yet…something was off. He watched as she entered the precinct.

As the day went on, he watched her go in and out of the precinct. Every time he watched for what was different but it never came. He could see she wasn't hiding anything, he could see her genuinely smiling and laughing. But there was something nagging at him. And by the end of the day, he still hadn't figured it out.

Catherine walked out of the precinct as the sun started to set. Vincent followed her to her car and through the city. He watched her stop at a small vendor at the corner and pick up several doughnuts. She moved through city toward her apartment. Vincent watched from across the street as she entered her complex. He found her on the sixth floor. He watched as she entered and turned on the lights. Her apartment was clean, bigger than the last one. She walked to the kitchen and pulled something from the fridge, most likely dinner. She set it on the counter and pulled out a beer. She popped the top and took a long drink. She moved around the kitchen, putting the final touches to dinner before putting it into the oven. She set out plates and flatware on the counter. Enough for two.

In the back of his mind, he knew it was good for her. She moved on; put him out of her mind. But he couldn't deny that pain in his chest. He lowered his chin into his hand. He didn't need to see anymore. Didn't need to stick around. He pushed himself back from the ledge and turned. He heard the door knob turn. Unable to ignore the curiosity inside him, Vincent turned and was floored by what he saw-who he saw.

A young boy, no older than four rushed into the apartment. He sprinted down the hall and made a b-line for Catherine. He reached her mid-thigh. His head full of short dark brown hair. He wore a dark green shirt beneath his black jacket and jeans. He smiled widely and opened his arms. Catherine bent down and lifted the boy into her arms, smiling. Vincent watched intently as Catherine kissed the boys cheek. His mind was racing a mile a minute, with his adrenaline. Reasons flooded through his head.

"Did you have fun with Aunt Heather?" she asked.

The boy nodded. "Yeah! We went to the zoo and to the movies!"

"Zoo and movies! Wow!" Catherine replied.

"Uh huh, but when we got to the reptiles Aunt Heather couldn't watch." He said.

Catherine laughed and looked to Heather. "Yeah, Ant Heather doesn't like snakes."

"Or lizards." Said the boy.

"Or spiders." Catherine finished. "Thanks for taking him out Heather."

Heather smiled. "No problem sis. I love spending time with my nephew."

"You want to stay for dinner?" Catherine asked.

"Love to, but can't. I'll see you two later." Heather said.

Catherine nodded. "Okay, bye. Say bye to Aunt Heather, Jamie."

"Bye-bye Aunt Heather!" Jamie called.

"Bye guys!" Heather said. She walked back down the hall and closed the door.

Catherine put Jamie back on the floor. "Go put your back pack in your room and wash your hands. Dinner's almost ready."

"What's for dinner?" Jamie called as he started toward his room.

"Chicken and ranch parmesan and salad." Catherine called. She turned to the cupboard and pulled out two glasses.

"Yes!" Jamie came running back out into the kitchen.

Vincent sat on the ledge, watching as Jamie grabbed the plates from the counter. Jamie turned toward the window, where the table was located. His heart rates tripled when he caught the yellow iris in the boy's eyes. Vincent closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, but he couldn't think straight. Catherine had a son, but no husband. Jamie had features of his mother and his father. His eyes were naturally yellow. Vincent knew his eyes shifted colors when his adrenaline kicked up. But he couldn't bring himself to go further with the thought. He listened to Jamie set the table, talking to Catherine. He spoke fast, like children do, about the reptiles. How the corn snake had slid up the wall and scared Heather. And how Heather had closed her eyes when they found the python. Vincent's fist trembled by his head. Catherine's laugh shook him from his state. Vincent found the strength to open his eyes and watch as Catherine set dinner on the table and kneel behind her son. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Jamie climbed up into his chair. Vincent chuckled at Jamie's height at the table, but the boy was insistent to sit without a booster.

Vincent watched them through dinner. Jamie had trouble cutting his chicken, but gave it his best effort before asking for help. Catherine laughed while Jamie regaled her with more stories of his afternoon with Heather. When they finished dinner, Jamie brought his plate to the sink and tried to help clean up, only to trip and spill the remains of the salad all over the floor. The plate had shattered on the floor. Catherine pulled Jamie from the mess quickly and looked him over for cuts. Then she comforted Jamie about the plate and let him play. Catherine cleaned while Jamie sat on the couch and played.

It wasn't much later when Catherine called bedtime. Jamie grumbled but got up from the couch. Vincent moved buildings to follow Jamie through the apartment. He climbed down the fire escape and sat just above their windows. He peaked in while Jamie brushed his teeth. The boy's room was a mess of stuffed animals and small toys. It had bits and pieces of fairytales throughout the walls. Vincent hid as they entered Jamie's room. He heard Jamie jump into bed and Catherine sit beside him. Catherine started reading _How to Train Your Dragon_. Vincent closed his eyes and listened. He listened to Catherine's voice as she read, changing octaves every few minutes to illustrate the voices. He listened to Jamie's breathing as he began to fall asleep. He listened to the book close in Catherine's hands. Vincent opened his eyes and cautiously peaked inside. Catherine sat the book beside the bed and turned off the reading light. She plugged in the nightlight and gently kissed Jamie's head. She stood up from the bed and closed the door until it was nearly shut. Vincent waited for a few minutes, until he heard her close her own door, before leaving. The adrenaline he managed to hold back flooded through him. He raced back to the warehouse in a blur, never really comprehending anything.

* * *

JT was watching TV when Vincent came crashing through the warehouse. He closed his eyes and took a breath. He opened his eyes and watched Vincent storm through the room. He paced back and forth, running his hand through his hair, mumbling to himself. JT rose from the couch and walked to the fridge. He pulled out a beer and pulled the top off. He walked over to Vincent and held out the beer. "Sit down before you fall down."

Vincent turned, realizing JT was with him. He looked at the beer and took it from JT. He downed half in one gulp and sat down on the couch. He took several breaths before talking. "You knew she had a kid."

"Of course I knew." JT answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Vincent demanded.

"And just how was I gonna do that?" JT asked. "_I need to warn you; while you were gone Catherine had kid._"

"Anything was better than being blindsided like that!"

"You wanna talk about blindsided? Why don't you go talk to Catherine about being blindsides." JT replied. "I mean, the woman's barely conscious after the accident and the doctor tells her she's pregnant! Add to that, you vanished without a word to either of us. How's that for blindsided?"

Vincent lowered his head into his hands. He knew JT was right. He had no right to be mad at anyone but himself for leaving. He slowly looked up to JT and spoke slowly. "Tell me why that kid-"

"Jamie." JT reminded.

Vincent swallowed hard. "_Jamie_. Tell me why Jamie has yellow eyes and is a dead ringer for me as a kid?"

"If you saw him why do you need me to-?"

"Just give it to me straight. Is Jamie my son?" Vincent asked.

JT nodded. "Yeah Vincent. Jamie's your son. Welcome home."

Vincent closed his eyes and buried his face into his palms. The bottle dropped to the floor forgotten. Emotions swarmed through his body. Adrenaline started pumping through his veins. Vincent inhaled deeply, trying to control it. He had a kid- a son. Four years old and he'd missed everything.

"I didn't think you'd cross the line." JT said.

Vincent snorted bitterly. "I didn't think I **could** cross that line. I mean we thought that any adrenaline would cause me to beast out, but…I stayed in control."

"Not asking for graphic details, but when?"

"Three weeks before Muirfield went after her." Vincent answered. He looked up slowly. "Jamie Chandler."

"Vincent James Chandler." JT corrected.

Vincent looked up at JT. "What?"

"As much as Catherine hated you for leaving, she still made sure you were part of his life." JT explained.

Vincent snorted. "Did uh…did Jamie inherit anything else from me? Besides looking like a clone?"

JT was silent.

Vincent felt his heart sink. "Come on JT. Please tell Jamie didn't-"

"Yeah. He's been known to beast out." He answered.

* * *

...yeah that was probably predictable...but who cares?


	3. Bittersweet

Morning met Catherine in the form of an electronic alarm ringing in her ears. She reached across to her nightstand and slammed her hand down, silencing the noise. She rolled onto her back and sighed heavily. She felt exhausted, even after sleeping. Still, she felt better than the first few nights after she brought Jamie home from the hospital. Even with help, Cat had barely managed a few hours of sleep during the day. Night had been worse, but all those moments with him had been worth it. Worth the heartache of Vincent leaving without a word.

Catherine shook her head. Vincent hadn't crossed her mind in three years. She climbed out of bed and grabbed her robe. She walked down the hall and peeked into Jamie's room. He was still asleep, wrapped inside his cocoon of blankets. Cat smiled and closed the door. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a mug from above. She poured her coffee and sat down on the couch. Catherine stared out through the windows, relishing in the calm. Her life had picked up after Jamie that every once in a while, Cat needed a moment to catch her baring's before continuing.

A door clicked down the hall, followed by the sound of shuffling. Cat smiled and looked behind her. Jamie shuffled out of his room wrapped in one of his smaller blankets. His hair stuck up in places and he looked barely awake. Catherine put down her coffee and picked him up. He leaned against Catherine's chest, staring.

"Morning sweetie." She said.

"Morning." Jamie mumbled.

"You ready for breakfast?"

Jamie nodded.

"What sounds good?"

"Bagel and cream cheese." Jamie answered.

"Add an orange and you got a deal bud." Catherine replied.

"Deal." Jamie mumbled.

Catherine kissed the side of his head and stood up. With Jamie in her arms, she walked into the kitchen and pulled an orange from the counter. She passed it to him before retrieving the cream cheese from the fridge. Jamie had phase of breakfast. Some weeks it was pancakes, or French toast, or cereal. Cat grabbed the bagels and pulled one from the bag. She settled Jamie on the bar and gave him his bagel. As Jamie ate, Cat peeled and broke apart the orange.

"So, I was thinking…since I don't have to work today that means you don't have to go to the building daycare." She said.

Jamie looked up from his breakfast.

"So how about, after breakfast we go to the bookstore…and then the park?" Cat continued.

"Mimph." Jamie cried with his mouth full of food.

Catherine laughed. "Finish your breakfast and get dressed."

* * *

Catherine and Jamie left the bookstore with three new books in his backpack. _Waking Dragons, Dragons Love Tacos,_ and _Polar Express_-for the fast approaching Christmas season. Jamie walked beside his mother, one hand in hers, the other holding a raggedy blue bear. He wore a dark blue and grey striped sweat shirt over his blue shirt. The hem of his beige pants was soaked from the wet ground. Catherine pulled Jamie off the ground as another puddle came their way. She'd braided her into one long braid to keep it out of her face. Her work boots had been left at home and exchanged for her winter boots. Her heavy coat was tied tight around her body. New York had a momentary break from the snow and miraculously a brief moment of sunlight.

They walked to the park that was just a few blocks from their apartment. The park was full of children, seizing the chance to play outside before the weather turned bad again. Jamie let go of Catherine's hand and sprinted toward the playground. Catherine ran after him. Jamie dropped his backpack off by an empty bench and ran up the play structure. Catherine sat down at the bench and watched Jamie. He climbed up the stairs toward the slide. With his bear in his lap, Jamie slid down slide to the ground.

Catherine smiled and watched him run back to the stairs. She glanced around the park quickly. She spotted dozens of children running around, some with their siblings, others with their mothers and…fathers. She turned her attention back to Jamie. She hated to admit it, but Jamie needed a father in his life. Catherine had done as much as she could, but she couldn't take the place of a father. He was asking questions about why it was just the two of them. She answered as best she could without giving away too much, and that seemed to ease his curiosity, but only for a short while. Soon Catherine wouldn't be able to keep him in the dark.

Jamie had moved to the monkey bars. Catherine picked up the back pack and walked toward the vars. He stuffed his bear into his hood and started swinging across the bars. He moved across them slowly, putting both hands onto the bar at a time. As he swung, his bear fell out of his hood. Catherine moved behind Jamie and picked up the bear. She caught sight of someone across the park by the trees. A man stood just out of her focus, dressed in a dark coat. She could make out his hair tied back. Something seemed…familiar though.

"Mommy help!" Jamie cried.

Catherine turned and quickly caught Jamie. "Gotcha. You ready to go home it's almost lunchtime."

"Yeah." Jamie said.

Catherine passed Jamie his bear and set him on the ground. She glanced back toward the trees, but the man was gone. Her brow furrowed, but she turned away. With Jamie's hand in hers, they left the park. The air was kicking up, blowing against their faces. Jamie's hands were freezing from the equipment. Catherine had no doubt they would both need a warm bath and hot chocolate when they got home.

* * *

Catherine stepped out of the shower that evening. Jamie was already asleep in bed, exhausted from their escapade. He was tucked away, buried beneath his many blankets with his teddy tucked beneath his arm. Catherine smiled and closed his door. She walked down the hall to her bedroom, closing her door behind her.

A blast of cold air struck her from behind. Catherine turned to find her bedroom window, leading to the fire escape, was opened. A single pink and white, tied in a white ribbon, sat on her nightstand. A piece of paper sat at the foot of her nightstand. Catherine slowly picked up the note and unfolded it.

_Fire escape_

It was impossible; she'd thrown all of the notes away before she moved. Ripped them to pieces and buried them in the trash. One note couldn't have survived, she'd been extremely thorough. Unless this note wasn't old. Catherine felt her heart increase against her wishes. If he was out there, he would hear. But no, he couldn't be out there. He was gone, never coming back. At least, that was what she told herself.

Catherine took her gun from her holster and slowly walked to the opened window. She stood at the far edge and moved out, gun first. She looked above and saw nothing. She looked below and saw no one. Catherine climbed out onto the fire escape and turned. Vincent sat on the fire escape right in front of her. Catherine quickly stepped back against the railing. He sat still, looking at her. His hair had grown a lot since she'd last seen him, so long he'd been forced to tie it back. His black coat still fit easily around his frame. His jeans were torn and dirty, as if they were all he had. But he looked just as she remembered. From his eyes to his chin, and his scar, nothing had changed.

Catherine felt a tidal wave of emotions wash over her. She wanted to run into his arms and see if he was really real. She wanted to kiss him…and then shoot him. She wanted to yell and scream at him for leaving. She was to hit him, make him leave again. But she could barely manage the words to say his name. "Vincent."

Vincent stood up in front of her. "Hello Catherine."

He was real. He was really back. And she'd seen him today once before. The park, by the trees. He'd followed her. Followed them! "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you." He answered.

Cat snorted bitterly. "Get a little lonely after five years?"

"Catherine-"

Catherine shook her head. "Don't. I don't want to hear Vincent. You were gone for five years and there is nothing you can say to change that."

"I never meant to leave like that." Vincent said. "I thought once Muirfield was out of New York I could contact you, but-"

"Stop it, Vincent!" Catherine yelled. She was on the brink of tears now. Five years without him. Five long years without him. She'd put all of that behind her when Jamie was born. She didn't want to bring it back into her life. "You've been gone for five years, Vincent. I have a new life, a son."

"Yeah I saw." Vincent said. "Didn't see his dad around, though."

"It didn't work out with him." Catherine answered.

Vincent merely nodded. If she wouldn't tell him, he wasn't going to bring it up further. "Guy doesn't know what he's missing."

"You need to leave, Vincent." Catherine said. "Now."

Vincent nodded. He started up the stairs of the fire escape, before he turned to Catherine. "Jamie's a cute kid. He has a great mom raising him."

Catherine climbed back into her room quickly. The tears had finally broken through and the last thing she needed was for Vincent to see her crying. She slammed the window closed and locked it. She pulled the curtains to keep him from looking in. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but Catherine did nothing to stop them. She grabbed the flower and marched into the kitchen. She tosses the flower into the trash and wipes the tears from her face. She dropped to her knees in the kitchen and cried, unaware that Vincent was watching from across the street.

* * *

well...i think Vincent got off relatively easy


	4. Second thoughts and Confrontations

The next morning, Tess watched from her desk as Catherine stormed from the filing cabinet to her desk seven times in a five minute period. She knew from tradition there was a guy involved. Which was good, because Cat needed a guy in her life besides Jamie. Not that Tess had a problem with the boy, no. She was the cool Aunt. Cooler than Heather by far. But Catherine needed…a man. Now the filing was a problem because whoever the guy was had obviously caused problems, and serious ones by the way she was filing. Cat stormed back to her desk and shoved the last of her files away into her drawer.

"Who's the guy?" Tess asked.

"What guy?" Cat answered.

"Don't insult my detective skills, Cat. You only file when there's a problem with a guy." Tess reminded.

Cat looked up at Tess. "I thought we agreed not to investigate each other?"

Tess chuckled. "We did, but I think that pact goes out the window when you're wearing a hole in the floor. Now who's the guy?"

Cat debated lying to Tess. She had done it for so long when Vincent was around all the time. But she hadn't lied to Tess in five years. She sighed and sat down in her chair. "Jamie's dad stopped by last night." Not a lie, but omitting certain truths.

Tess' eyes widened bigger than Cat had ever seen them. She sat up quickly and leaned over her desk. "Did he see Jamie?"

"No, Jamie was already in bed."

"Wait. Does he know Jamie s his kid?"

Catherine shook her head. "No and I didn't tell him."

"What did he want?" Tess demanded.

"He…" Catherine paused. "he wanted to see me."

"After five years?" Tess asked.

Catherine shrugged and sighed.

"So what'd you do?"

"I yelled at him to leave us alone." She answered.

"Good, teach him to leave you." Tess said, leaning back into her chair. She watched Cat for a moment. Her partner stared at her computer with a solemn look in her eye. "Oh come on, Cat."

Cat turned. "What?"

"You still have a thing for him." She accused.

"What?"

"You do! You spent five years raving about him leaving and the second you let him have it, you realize you still have a thing for him." Tess explained.

"Tess-"

"Admit it!"

Catherine sighed. "I don't know, Tess. It's complicated."

"Chandler, Vargas, DB call in. You two take in." Joe called.

Cat stood quickly and pulled on her coat.

Tess stood and followed after Cat. "Don't let him bully his way, back, Cat."

* * *

The call had brought the two detectives two a small house on the far edge of the city. The neighborhood was nice, cleaned. The houses and lawns were well tended, even in the winter seasons. Their victim was an older man, possibly ten to twenty years older than either woman. His dark hair was well overtaken by gray. He wore a black tee shirt and grey sweats. He lay on the sofa. His eyes were closed, giving the illusion the man was merely sleeping. But the blue tint to his nails and lips said otherwise. The man's appearance led to the assumption that he didn't belong there and was there to rob the place.

"Walter Griffin, fifty-seven. Neighbor saw him enter, didn't recognize him and called the cops." Tess said. "Patrol bumped it to us when they found him dead inside."

Catherine knelt by the man. "No wounds on his hands or body. Doesn't look like he fought with anyone. Nothing appears to be missing. Do we know who lives here?"

"Yeah, his wife."

"Divorce dispute?" Evan asked.

Tess snorted. "That would make this easier. Get this; Walter here's been missing for the past twenty years."

Catherine looked up. "What?"

Tess nodded. She passed Cat the pad. "Just pulled his name. Wife, Brandy, reported him missing back in April of '97. No signs of struggle, no evidence was ever recovered, case went cold."

Cat stood up. "So what's he doing back?"

Tess shrugged.

"Where's his wife now?"

"Out front, talking with the responding officers. She pulled up about ten minutes ago." Tess said.

"Let's go talk with her." Catherine suggested.

The women walked down the hall toward the front door. The front of the yard was tapped off. A crowd of curious neighbors had gathered around. Several officers watched the line, keeping back the spectators.

"Mrs. Griffin?" Catherine called.

"Yes?" A woman matching the age of their victim stepped forward. Her blond hair was tinted gray and cut to her ears. She wore a dark brown coat over her small body. She held her purse in her hands tightly.

"Mrs. Griffin, I'm Detective Chandler, this is my partner Detective Vargas." Cat explained.

"Did someone break into my house?" she asked.

Cat glanced to Tess. "Not exactly, ma'am."

"Judy said she saw someone enter my home."

"Someone did enter your house, ma'am. Walter Griffin." Tess explained.

"Your husband."

Brandy Griffin's hazy green eyes cleared. "Walter's been missing for twenty years."

"Yes ma'am, we know."

She looked to her house. Her voice peaked with excitement and disbelief. "He's inside?"

"Mrs. Griffin, I'm afraid that he's dead." Tess explained.

Brandy's eyes began wide and tearful. She shook her head from his to side. "No. No."

"We're very sorry for your loss, ma'am." Cat whispered.

Brandy covered her mouth with her hand.

"Mom!" a young man weaved his way through crowd toward Brandy. "I'm Kevin, I'm her son. What happened?"

Brandy turned to her son. "They found your father inside the house."

Kevin turned to Cat and Tess. "You found my father?"

"He's dead." Brandy broke into tears in her son's arms.

This was the part Catherine hated most about her job, telling people their loved ones were never coming back. "Mrs. Griffin, were you aware that your husband was back in town?"

Brandy shook her head. "No. I haven't seen Walter in twenty years. I had no idea."

"The man abandons his family, who do think he's gonna tell?" Kevin replied.

"Thank you for your time." Tess said. They turned from the grieving widow. "Kinda makes your reunion look like a party."

"No joke." Cat replied.

"Twenty years away from his family." Tess said. "What do you think brought him back?"

"I dunno. Did you catch the contempt in the son?" Catherine asked.

"I think the whole crowd caught it. I mean, if your dad left for twenty years without a word, wouldn't you be a little mad?" Tess asked, glancing at Catherine. Catherine gave her partner a look. "Okay forget I said that. How do you want to work this?"

Catherine turned her eyes from the front door as Evan and his assistant moved the body from the house. She caught a glimpse of Vincent across the street. Her heart rate increased. What was he doing here? She started walking toward the crowd. "See if you can find any place he was staying. The guy's been gone for twenty years; he doesn't come back without some kind of reason."

"Where are you going?" Tess asked.

"To call my complex, I need to check in on Jamie." Catherine answered.

"Okay." Tess called.

Catherine ducked beneath the tape and weaved her way through the crowd. She crossed the street as Vincent ducked into a back fence between two houses. Catherine looked around before following him. The passage was a little over six feet wide, enough for trafficking kids after school. It was partially sheltered by the trees in the yards, thought the leaves had all fallen months earlier. Except for herself, there was no one else in the alley.

"Before you assume anything, I wasn't following you."

Catherine turned quickly. Vincent walked out of the shadows. "Just on a walk?"

"Something like that." He answered. His dark hair had been cut just above his ears. He tossed a glance over his shoulder back out at the house. "I noticed something different about your victim as they brought out."

Catherine frowned. "What?"

"His scent." Vincent answered. "And I'm not talking BO; there is something in his system that he's excreting through his skin."

Catherine folded her arms. "In your experience, what's been known to alter a person's scent?"

Vincent shifted his gaze to Catherine. "Poison."

"Recognize the scent?"

Vincent shook his head. "I'm not a bloodhound, Catherine."

"Okay. I'll be sure to have Evan run tox of his blood." Catherine said. "You should go before someone see's you."

Vincent snorted and turned. "Business as usual."

"Count yourself lucky, Vincent." Catherine reminded.

"Oh I do, Catherine. You could've easily found **me** dead in your apartment last night." Vincent replied, causing Catherine's stomach to churn at the thought. "But if cases are the only way I get to talk to you, I'll take it."

"That excuse may be gone sooner than you think." Catherine called.

"Guess I better make the most of them." Vincent said.

Catherine turned and walked back toward the crime scene. She glanced back down the alley. It was empty. She turned and kept walking toward her car.

Tess walked around the front. "I think I got something. Credit card receipt for a hotel over in Queen's. Description matches Mr. Griffin."

Catherine nodded. "Nice."

"Oh wait for it." Tess said. "Something came up on Walter's file. I'm heading back to the precinct to check it out."

"Okay. I'll go check out the room." Catherine said. She opened her door. "And call Evan. Have him rush the tox results on our victim."

Tess cocked a brow. "Gotta hunch?"

Catherine sighed. "I'm not sure yet. Let's just be thorough with this one."

Tess nodded. "You got it, Cat."

* * *

When Cat arrived at the hotel, she showed the photo of Walter Griffin's to the man at the desk. The man had further searched through the system and confirmed Walter's reservation for the room. However his reservation ended that day. Catherine had asked them to keep out, as it has possible evidence within the room. The clerk gave her the key and let her go. As she rode the elevator to the fourth floor, Catherine couldn't help but notice how the hotel was more expensive than she would believe a missing man could afford. The doors opened to the floor and Cat stepped out. She walked down the dark green carpeted halls to the room. She slipped the key inside and slowly entered. She her gun in hand, Cat moved through the room until it was clear.

The room had a single king size bed just a few feet from the window. The emerald curtains were closed off. Two cases of luggage were set on the sofa, zipped up. Catherine walked over to the cases and opened them up. Inside the first case were clothes. Socks, shirts, shoes, everything Catherine expected to find. But the second one was filled with books and papers. She picked up the first book and read the cover.

_Julia 2016-2017_

Catherine frowned and picked up the next one.

_Kevin 2016-2017_

From her pocket, her phone began ringing. Catherine set down the books and pulled out her phone. "Chandler."

"_You ever gonna tell me what's your secret?"_ Evan asked.

"Um…eight hours of sleep and the right food." Catherine answered.

Evan chuckled on the line. _"Not that. The tox results came in front Mr. Griffin. He had lethal levels of __benzoylmethylecgonine __in his system."_

"Care to elaborate further?" Cat asked.

"_More commonly known as Cocaine. Mr. Griffin's stomach contents produced an alarming about. There's no doubt that's the cause of death." _Evan explained.

"How did he ingest it?" she asked.

"_Your guess is as good as mine."_ Evan replied.

Catherine looked back at the suitcases. "Guess that rules out accidental death."

"_Got another theory already?"_ Evan asked.

"Possibly." Catherine answered. "You tell Tess this?"

"_Yes, he did. I just pretended to know what he was talking about."_ Tess said. _"Any luck at the hotel?"_

"Don't we all." Catherine chuckled. "Desk clerk said the reservation was only for two days. It expires today. All his clothes were packed and ready to go. It doesn't look like anyone else was here."

"_Any sign of a syringe?"_

Catherine looked back into the first case, but there was nothing. No sign of any medications in fact. "Nothing. No syringe, no bottle, not even eye drops. Nothing to carry cocaine with."

"_It's not too difficult to carry cocaine on a body." _Evan said.

"_Could mean the perp took them when he left?"_ Tess replied.

"There's something else. He kept a lot of books with him. I mean an entire suitcase full of them. They look like journals." Catherine explained. "One of them has his son's name and the year on it. I think he was keeping tabs on his kids."

"_That's odd. Bring 'em in and we'll sift through them."_ Tess said.

"That's a lot of reading." Catherine said. She zipped up both suitcases. "I'm heading out right now."

"_Okay, see you in a few."_ Tess said.

"Bye." Catherine hung up her phone and slid it back into her pocket. She picked up both suitcases and rolled them with her out the door. She stepped into the elevator and rode it down to the first floor. She dropped off the key at the front desk and walked out. She walked down to the parking garage toward her car. She pulled her keys out and popped the truck. Catherine heaved the suitcases up into the trunk and slammed it shut. She stood at the trunk for a moment, feeling suddenly…exposed. Catherine turned slowly and surveyed the parking lot. It was completely empty of people. That wasn't unusual, but it just felt…strange suddenly.

Catherine turned toward the driver's door and found herself face to face with a dark haired man. He struck fast, jamming a taser into her neck. The seven point five million volts shook through her entire body for five long seconds. Every muscle in her body seized upon trigger. She collapsed to the concrete hard. Catherine lay on the ground, completely immobilized. Her fingers trembled long after the shock had stopped. Her chest heaved as she tried to move. Her fingers, legs, arms were tingling. Her muscles twitched uncontrollably.

The man stepped over her and looked down. His foot slammed into her stomach, knocking the wind from her lung. Catherine coughed violently and tried to recover her breath. The man kicked her again and again. Catherine could only lie on the ground and endure the pain. She gritted her teeth tightly and tried to move her body. He grabbed her by the hair and neck. He dragged her up onto her shaky feet and threw her into the car parked a space from hers. Her head slammed onto the roof of the car. The sheer moment had thrown her backwards, back onto the ground. The alarm instantly started shrieking throughout the garage. She lay still, breathing heavily. Blood rolled down the side of her face.

The man grabbed her again, this time by her throat. He hauled her up onto her feet again and pressed her against the wall. His hands wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air. Catherine grabbed his hands. She fought against his grasp, trying to free herself. She shoved her leg into the man's stomach. He grunted and doubled over. Catherine slammed her leg into his stomach again and kicked him into the hood of the car. She stumbled to her knees, still shaken from the taser and car. She fumbled with her gun, but the man was already ready. He kicked at her head. Catherine raised her arms to block, but was still weak. He kicked her to the side, sending her back onto the ground. Catherine shoved her foot into his knee. A distinct cracking sound echoed through the lot. The man screamed in agony and dropped to his knee. Catherine sat up and grabbed his jacket. Using her momentum, she rolled backwards and launched the man over her body and slammed him onto the ground behind her.

Catherine lay on the ground, recovering. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. She was lightheaded, dizzy, and aching all over. She rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up to her knees. The lot danced in her vision, forcing her to pause a moment. She grabbed the hood of her car and used it as support. Catherine slowly rose to her feet, bracing herself against her car. She turned toward the driver's door and stopped. Another man stood not ten feet from her, gun drawn. Her image of him blurred with her vision. She closed her eyes and forced herself to stay standing. She refused to die on her knees.

Suddenly an animalistic roar ripped through the lot, startling Cat. She opened her eyes and watched as a dark blur stood in front of the gunman. He threw the man into the stone wall. Catherine heard the sound of his skull meeting wall. She watched his blurred form collapse on the ground. Her chin was gently turned from the man's figure. Catherine found herself momentarily looking into Vincent's yellow eyes, before everything went black.

* * *

i should warn you...there will be pain for everyone. no ne is safe from my twisted storyline. you have been warned.


	5. Blaming

Catherine slowly came to. She could hear cars passing by, the occasional horn blasting from an angry driver. Her eyes slowly opened, momentarily blinded by the light. She forced her eyes open and found herself in the passenger seat of her car, driving down the road. She turned her head slowly, watching the aches in her neck. Sitting beside her, driving her vehicle, was Vincent.

"Vincent?" she asked.

Vincent glanced in her direction and seemed visibly relieved. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I was thrown into a car." She answered. "How long have I been out?"

"Less than a minute." He answered. "Good news for the concussion."

"What about those men?"

"Muirfield agents." Vincent spat. "Both alive when we left, but not talking anytime soon."

Catherine closed her eyes and sighed. Her head was throbbing terribly. Her stomach hurt from the kicks, and her face was sticky with blood. "Where are we going?"

"The warehouse." he answered. "Unless you wanna go to the hospital or back to work like that, it's the only place you can get treated without too many questions."

She opened her eyes and looked at Vincent again. "Since when do you drive?"

Vincent snorted. "You were just attacked by Muirfield and you're asking about my driving?"

"Priorities change after a concussion." Catherine replied.

The drive to the warehouse was quicker than Catherine remembered, though the concussion had no doubt hindered her memory of the drive. Vincent cut the engine and was had opened Catherine's door before she had even unbuckled. Carefully, Vincent helped her from the car and into the warehouse. He gently set her down on the sofa and moved to get supplies.

Catherine winced and lifted her shirt. Her ribs and stomach were dotted in black and blue bruises. Some were darker, others were not. There was no doubt in her mind they would cover the entire surface of her stomach in the morning. She lowered her shirt just as Vincent returned. He knelt down in front of her carrying gauze pads and alcohol. He took the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it up. He gently touched her skin, testing. She hissed at the pain, but said nothing.

"You got lucky, they're only bruised." He said. He picked up the gauze pad and soaked it in alcohol. He gently dabbed it on her cut.

Catherine hissed, but stayed still.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"I'm fine."

"What were you thinking?" he demanded, his tone sharp.

Catherine looked at Vincent. "I was thinking of the case. It is my job."

"So is making sure your son still has a mother growing up." He replied.

Catherine pushed his hand from her face. "I am not going to take parenting advice from you. You didn't even know you had a son until you came back."

"Do I?" he demanded. "Last night you wouldn't even admit who his father was."

"You obviously didn't need me to tell you." She snapped. She stood up, ignoring the searing pain in her chest.

"I think I deserved to know." Vincent replied.

"Then you should've stuck around." Catherine said.

"You think I wanted to leave?" he asked.

Catherine turned and pointed her finger at him. "I don't know anymore, Vincent! Maybe you did! How do I know you left right after my accident and not after you found out I was pregnant? You wouldn't be the first guy to run because he couldn't accept being a father."

Anger and adrenaline flooded his veins. His eyes flashed yellow as the beast tried to rip his way into control. He growled angrily and turned his back to Catherine. He was on the brink of losing control and the last thing he needed was to attack her.

Catherine turned and made her way back to her car. Five years away, she still knew it was wise to get away from Vincent before he completely beasts out. She closed the gate behind her on the stairs and left the warehouse. She hustled to her car, barely noticing JT arriving as she left. She climbed into her car, jarring her ribs as she did. She cringed and bit her lip. She exhaled slowly and put the keys into the ignition.

JT watched as Catherine sped out of the warehouse. He jogged into the warehouse and up the stairs. He found Vincent sitting on the couch with his face buried in his hands. He rocked back and forth, growling deeply. JT approached slowly. His steps were slow and quiet, not that he could sneak up on Vincent.

"Vincent?" he asked.

Vincent stopped growling and looked up at JT. His eyes were glassy and on the verge of tears. "She thinks I left because of Jamie."

JT sighed heavily. "Oh man."

* * *

short...yes...but i think this is enough. thank you for all your reviews!


	6. Truth

Catherine walked toward her desk, rolling the suitcase behind her. Her ribs were still aching and her head throbbed terrible. She released the handle beside Tess' desk and sat down in her chair. She immediately opened her med drawer and pulled out a bottle of Ibeuprophin. She popped two pills with water and snapped her drawer shut. She looked over to Tess, who was watching her with both brows raised.

"What?" Cat asked.

"Um…you vanished for an hour and suddenly stalk to your desk and down meds?" Tess answered. "What the hell happened?"

Cat sighed. "I got held up."

"For an hour?"

"Jamie's dad stopped by." She answered. She unzipped the suitcase and grabbed a handful of journals.

"Did you let him have it?"

"Not exactly." She answered.

"What do you mean?" Tess pulled out several books.

Catherine paused. "I think…I crossed the line. I said something completely untrue just to make him mad. I was just so mad at him…I snapped."

"You gonna apologize?" Tess opened the book.

"I don't know." Cat sighed. "I should."

Tess grazed through the book, turning pages as she glanced. "Get this; _'November fourth, my little Julia is now engaged. I've heard he is a fine man, but he will get nothing unless I agree. I did not come back only to have my daughter taken away so soon._' What does that mean?"

"Means we're not looking far enough back." Cat answered. She started pulled journals from the suitcase, looking for the earliest dates. She piled the journals on the floor around her desk. Her ribs ached with every motion, but Cat dug n. She reached the bottom and found a journal dated in 2008. She sighed in defeat. "Not far enough."

Tess looked at the suitcase and frowned. She leaned forward and prodded the sides. "Check this out." Her fingers found hard edges beneath the interior casing. "That's not normal." She pulled at the casing and popped it off. Inside the suitcase was a battered folder with papers protruding from it. "Jackpot."

Catherine picked up the straggling papers. "What is this?"

Tess opened the file on her desk. "Walter's reason for leaving, it looks like. Apparently Walter was an ex-con before he met his wife. Smuggling. Turned in his boss in exchange for reduced time. Ten years later, there's a shoot-out at the school his kids go to. Fifteen kids were killed, but not his. Few days later, his wife's in a serious car crash. Next month, Walter's reported missing."

"You think his old boss put a hit on him?" Catherine asked.

"Sounds like it. Guy probably ran to save his family." Tess said.

"So what made him come back after twenty years?"

Tess shrugged. "Maybe boss died in the pen?"

"Or they gave him an ultimatum." Cat said.

Tess nodded. "That'd be a good way to get a man's attention. But how'd he keep tabs on his kids while he was gone?"

Catherine stared at the journals in front of her. There were so many pieces to the puzzle it was hard to see which pieces were right and which were completely turned around. Twenty years away to save his family. Journals filled with events from their lives. He couldn't be near his family without putting them in danger. He couldn't know unless… "Someone was keeping tabs for them."

Tess frowned. "What?"

"When you leave town, you don't leave your pets or kids alone. You have someone watch them." Catherine explained.

"Right. Someone you trust completely." Tess continued.

"Did Walter have a smuggling partner?" Catherine asked.

Tess turned to her computer and quickly typed away. "He did indeed. A Carlos Rodriguez. And he still lives in New York."

"Got an address?" Cat asked with a smile.

* * *

Carlos Rodriguez was a well-built man for his fifties. Catherine had seen many men let go of themselves or wither away. Carlos had done neither. If not for the grey in his hair, it would be nearly impossible to guess his age. He sat at the table in the interrogation room completely calmed. His skin was tan, from his heritage and work. He wore a grey sweater over a white tee shirt. His hands were folded on top of the table.

"Carlos, when was the last time you heard from Walter Griffin?" Catherine asked.

"Walter? It's been years." Carlos answered.

Tess shook her head. "Not the right answer, Carlos."

Carlos frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You and Walter used to smuggle together, right?"

"Yeah but that was over thirty years ago. We both made a deal and did time. End of story."

"Except your boss put a hit on Walter, right? Tried to kill his kids and wife. Finally he took off, but you stayed behind to watch his family." Tess explained.

Carlos sat quietly at the table.

"Twenty years on the run." Catherine said. "Twenty years away from his family. Missing them grow up. And the second he comes back, he's dead. Why did he come back?"

Carlos leaned forward. "He loved his family. If he could, he would have taken them with him. I told him I'd watch over his family. I'd protect them. For twenty years I kept them safe while he was away. About three weeks ago, I saw that Franks died in prison."

"Your boss?" Tess asked.

Carlos nodded. "I thought without him around, Walter could come home to his family. So did he. I was going to meet him at the hotel and drive him home, help explain everything to his family."

"But someone else got to him first." Catherine finished.

Carlos nodded slowly.

"Carlos, do you have any idea who could do this? What anyone you worked with known for putting drugs into people's food?" Catherine asked.

"Si. Just one, Detective." He answered.

* * *

Carlos' tip led Catherine and Tess straight to their killer. A hit man hired on by Franks before his incarceration. His apartment was a madhouse of drugs and weapons, and his file noted he had a history of violence. To the surprise of both women, their assailant was passed out in his apartment. He'd been brought in without trouble and sent to a cell to detox. The evidence on his body and in his apartment was more than enough to link him to Walter Griffin's murder, and at least thirteen other unsolved murders going back thirty years. The case was closed, but something still lingered in Catherine, telling her her job was finished just yet.

"I don't understand why you asked us here. You caught the guy, why bring us back?" Kevin Griffin asked. He was seated at an interview table. His mother sat beside him. His sister and brother sat with them all.

"Because I have something's that you need to read." Catherine explained. She pulled out three journals. "Each one of these is a journal, written by your father. You each have your own journal dating back to 1997 to the day he died."

Julia frowned. "What's in them?"

Catherine set down two journals and opened the third. "This is your, Julia. _May fourteenth, 2006. I received a package from Carlos today. It was a recording of Julia's graduating recital. My little Julia has become as beautiful as her mother. I always knew she would steal away men's hearts, just like she stole mine. I told Carlos to buy her the best bouquet and send them as a late congratulation gift. I've watched the performance a dozen times already and she still takes my breath away._" Catherine passed the journal toward Julia, who took it in her trembling hands.

"Dillon. _October thirty-first 1997. I cried for hours when I received photos of Dillon's costume. He wore my old Yankee's jersey and cap and dressed up as me. I want to go back home right now and hold him so tight and tell him I love his idea, but Frank's hit man is still after me. Carlos said that Dillon looked so much like me, he nearly called him Walter. I'll have to think of some good plans for me and Dillon when I come back._" Cat finished.

Dillon sat at the corner, staring at the table.

Catherine opened the last journal "_June seventh, 2012. Kevin-_"

"Stop." Kevin said.

Catherine looked up to Kevin.

"That's the day I graduated from MIT." He said.

"For the twenty years he was gone, you father kept extensive notes on you all. He wrote page after page of events." Catherine explained. "And in every entry, you can tell he wanted nothing more than to be with all of you, sharing those big moments in your life. But he cared about you so much, that he couldn't put you in harm's way because of him."

Brandy nodded. "Thank you Detective Chandler."

"I can have the journals deliver to your address, if you want." Catherine said.

"I think we would all appreciate that." Brandy said.

Catherine rose from her chair and walked out of the interrogation room. She looked back to see Kevin holding his journal in a tight fist.

"Tough family." Tess said, joining Cat.

Cat nodded. "Twenty years without their dad, missing him at their big events, slowly hating him-"

"Only to find out he kept tabs on everything they did." Tess finished. "That's one devoted dad."

"Yeah." Cat said.

"You up for a few beers?" Tess asked, turning back to their desks. "Or a night with your baby?"

"A night with my baby, after I take care of something." Catherine answered.

Tess eyed Cat carefully. "Jamie's dad?"

Cat nodded.

* * *

not sure what to say about this chapter


	7. Forgiving

Catherine couldn't remember the last time she drove out to the warehouse. It had to have been before Jamie was born. She was surprised JT was still living in the building, let alone the fact that the building was still standing. She parked a ways away, on the off chance Muirfield had started following her again. She cut the engine and reached over to the passenger seat. She picked up the large book and climbed out of her car. The gravel crunched beneath her boots with each step. She knew every step would alert Vincent of her presence. Her heart started beating faster. The mere thought of another confrontation as the last made her nervous. Still, Catherine never stopped, never paused, and never had second thoughts of turning back.

As she reached the front door, it opened before she could reach for the key. To her surprise, and relief, JT had answered. He stepped aside and let Catherine in, closing it behind her.

"How'd the case go?" he asked.

"We caught the guy." She answered. "Is Vincent here?"

JT nodded. "Yeah, he's upstairs. He heard you coming. Said it sounded like you were having a panic attack."

Cat smiled wearily. "Just about."

"I told him I'd come check on you. Considering-"

"Considering the last time he helped I said some things." Catherine finished.

"Yeah." JT nodded.

Catherine started up the stairs.

"Try not to yell at him again." JT called.

"I don't plan on it." She answered. She climbed up the stairs and through the gate. She walked slowly up to the second floor, trying to find the words to say.

As she reached the landing, Cat was surprised to find the room empty and unchanged. She walked to the table and set down the book. She looked around slowly, trying to see if she could find Vincent, but she couldn't. Maybe he wasn't here anymore? Maybe he snuck out while JT talked with her? Maybe he was just going to ignore her.

"Did you catch the guy?" Vincent asked from across the room.

Catherine turned toward him, startled for a moment. "Yeah. Hit man. Linked him to some other crimes, so he won't be a problem again."

"Lucky for the family." Vincent said. He kept his distance from her. She could see the hurt in his eyes and it broke her heart knowing she'd caused that.

"Vincent, I owe you a huge apology." She said. "The things I said to you today were cruel and completely untrue. I was hurt and angry and I completely crossed the line. I know you wouldn't have left like that unless you had no other choice. You didn't deserve that and I am so sorry for hurting you like that."

"Catherine, I left you at the hospital injured and pregnant, I think I deserved it." Vincent said.

Catherine shook her head. "No you didn't."

"You know, after you left, I kept thinking why didn't I know?" he said.

"Don't do this to yourself, Vincent." Cat said.

"I should've been here."

"You were keeping Muirfield off me at the right time, Vincent. You kept us safe in exchange for missing your son's birth and the next four birthdays, and saved me today. You've done more than enough." Catherine explained.

"Coming back was all that kept me going." Vincent said. "There were times when Muirfield got too close, or when I just wanted to stop running. All I could think about was coming back to you. I just didn't think it'd take me five years."

Catherine gave a weary smile. "You know, when Jamie first asked about you, I had the hardest time trying to figure out what to tell him."

"What did you tell him?"

"That his dad had saved me several times. And that he wasn't with us because he was saving people." She explained.

"What'd he say to that?"

Catherine smiled fully. "He loved it. The idea is father was a superhero. It's every kid's dream."

"Except this dad can't come home." Vincent replied.

"Not yet." Catherine agreed. "But Muirfield can't hunt you down forever."

"Yes they can Catherine." Vincent said. "They've been hunting me for the past fifteen years and when tracking me didn't work, they went after you. Just like they did today. Chances are if they can't get to you, they'll use Jamie to do it. Or worse, if Jamie's anything like me, they'll want him too."

"Muirfield's going to find just what they're up against if they try it." Catherine stated. "His mother has an entire precinct at her disposal, who is wrapped around that boys finger, and his father is a claimed _'dangerous'_ fugitive. That's two obstacles they have to get past in order to get to him."

"You won't always be there to protect him." Vincent said. "Just like I won't always be there to protect you."

"I'm not the one who needs protection. Jamie does. If you're going out to watch over someone, watch over him." Catherine said. "If Muirfield wants either one of you, they're going to have one hell of a fight on their hands."

Vincent sighed in defeat.

"I have to go." Catherine said. She turned and started toward the stairs.

"You forgot your book." He called.

Catherine turned. "It's for you, actually. Jamie's photo album."

Vincent looked up quickly. "What?"

"You missed the first four years of your son's life. I think now's a good time to get that back." She explained. "Heather started making it when she found out I was pregnant. I never managed to look through it, though."

"Why not?"

"Because you weren't in there." She answered.

"Thanks Cat." Vincent said.

Catherine smiled and walked down the stairs. Vincent walked to the table and sat down. He slowly opened the book, unsure if he really should be looking through. The first page was decorated in blue with baby animals. Jamie's full name was written out in the center of the page; _Vincent James Chandler_. Vincent turned to the next page. Catherine was lying on an exam table staring at the computer while the doctor ran the ultrasound over her stomach. Just below was the ultrasound itself. His gaze shifted between the ultrasound and Catherine. He could see the corners of her lips turned up, like she was about to smile.

"You okay?"

Vincent's head snapped up. JT stood across the table from him. He'd been so engrossed in the book he hadn't heard JT approached. "Yeah. I'm fine."

JT looked at the book. "Photo album?"

Vincent nodded. "Jamie's album. Cat dropped it off."

"That was nice of her." JT said. He turned toward the cabinets.

"Hey JT." Vincent called. "What uh…what can you tell me…about Jamie?"

JT smirked. "First, the kid may look innocent, but the terrible two's was a good time to miss."

* * *

okay...little bit of reconciliation.


	8. Season of Tragedy

The Christmas season was well in bloom. As the weeks rolled by closer to Christmas, the city transformed completely. The ground had continuous snow cover, lights were strung up on building and balconies, music flooded the radio stations. Catherine loved to go out onto the balcony and see the holiday below her. Their apartment was decorated with bright lights. Their tree sat in the far corner, decorated with lights and ornaments. As the days past, Jamie's excitement grew. Jamie often sat on the couch, staring at the tree. Most nights he would fall sleep on the couch and she would take him to bed. Tonight though, Jamie was already in bed complaining about a stomach ache.

Catherine stood in the kitchen, cooking something easy for Jamie's stomach. It was strange; he was perfectly fine all day. Bouncing off the walls with excitement for the complex party for the children. Then suddenly he wasn't feeling good. She sighed to herself and carefully dished a bowl of soup for Jamie. She set the bowl on the tray and pulled a few crackers from a bag. Then she walked down the hall to the bathroom medicine cabinet. She pulled open the mirror and pulled out the thermometer. Jamie hadn't felt warm, but his sudden onset was making her nervous. Cat closed the mirror and walked out of the bathroom. She checked on Jamie, who was still lying in bed with his bear clutched in his arm. She walked back down the hall toward the kitchen.

"Something wrong?"

Cat jumped at Vincent's sudden presence. The thermometer and case tumbled from her grasp and onto the floor. She put her hand to her chest and exhaled. "Geeze, Vincent."

"I'm sorry." Vincent picked up the thermometer. "Is Jamie sick?"

Catherine shrugged. "I don't know. He was fine all morning, bouncing off the walls. And then…he's complaining about a stomach ache, and he's really pale."

"Mind if I look at him?" Vincent asked.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she replied.

Vincent shrugged. "I am a doctor, Catherine. That's all Jamie needs to know."

Catherine sighed and nodded. "Of course. You're better qualified for this than I am." She set the thermometer on the tray and picked it up.

"Not necessarily, Cat." Vincent replied.

They walked down the hall into Jamie's room. Vincent noticed all the stuffed animals on the corner of Jamie's bed. The boy was buried in a cocoon of blankets, clutching his raggedy teddy bear. His dark hair stuck to his face. Catherine set the tray down on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. She gently brushed the hair from his face.

"Jamie, wake up sweetie." She called.

Jamie slowly opened his eyes. "Mommy?"

"There's someone here to see you, sweetie." She said.

Vincent walked up to the bed and knelt down to Jamie's level. "Hey Jamie. Your mom told me you weren't feeling good."

"Are you a doctor?" Jamie asked.

Vincent nodded. "Yeah I am. Can I take a look at you?"

Jamie looked at him wearily. Vincent could hear his heart beat increase a fraction.

"No needles, no shot. I promise." Vincent said.

Jamie seemed to accept the terms and nodded.

Vincent drew the blankets from Jamie's body. Catherine scooted back down the bed, out of Vincent's way. Vincent took one of Jamie's hands and pressed his fingers to his wrist. He counted the beats in his head. His pulse was rapid and Vincent could sense some strange scent on Jamie and an even fainter scent on Catherine. Vincent released Jamie's wrist and pulled up the boy's shirt. He gently placed his hands over Jamie's stomach and pushed down slightly.

"Okay Jamie, I want you to tell me when it hurts. Can you do that?" he asked.

Jamie nodded.

Vincent slowly pushed down on Jamie's stomach, section by section. He moved his hands slowly, checking ever spot, waiting for Jamie to say something. His hands reached the upper section in the middle of his stomach when Jamie finally reacted.

"There." He whined.

Vincent lifted his hands from Jamie's stomach. "Okay." He reached for the tray and grabbed the crackers. "Jamie, see if you can eat these, I need to go talk with your mom really fast and she'll be right back, okay?"

Jamie nodded.

Vincent stood up and walked out of the bedroom. Catherine was right behind him. They took a few steps from the door. Catherine folded her arms in front of her chest.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"He's ingested something that's making him feel sick. His stomach is distended, his fevers started, rapid pulse..." he trailed.

Catherine frowned. "What else?"

"There's a scent on him. And it's not normal, but I can't place it." He answered.

"You think he's been poisoned?" she asked.

"Without taking him to a hospital, I can't confirm-"

A loud crashed echoed through the hall from Jamie's room. Both Catherine and Vincent turned toward the boy's room. Vincent heard Jamie's breathing stop altogether. He sprinted into the room before Cat could notice. Jamie had fallen out of bed and knocked the tray off his nightstand onto the floor beside him. His body started trembling all over. He shook violently on the floor, thrashing out. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Vincent ran to the boy and knelt beside him. He could hear the muscles in Jamie's body contracting rapidly. He carefully turned Jamie onto his side. He could hear his son's stomach muscles contracting, and knew what would happen.

"Oh my god!" Cat cried.

"He's seizing!" Vincent said.

"Can you stop it?" Catherine pleaded.

Vincent shook his head. "Best thing to do is let it pass."

Cat sat across from Vincent, watching her son closely. Her hands trembled, barely able to keep her up. Tears welled in her eyes, threatening to fall. Suddenly Jamie jerked and vomited onto the floor. The bitter scent of the crimson stained bile was all the confirmation Vincent needed. Jamie had been poisoned, and he needed help fast.

"Cat, get your keys he needs a hospital!" he ordered.

Cat sprinted from the bedroom into the kitchen. She grabbed her purse and turned toward the hall. Vincent was rushing with an unconscious Jamie wrapped up in his arms. Catherine quickly got the door to the apartment and slammed it behind her. They ran down the stairs to the garage of the complex.

"Vincent what's wrong with him?" Catherine asked as she literally jumped the stairs to keep up with him.

"He's been poisoned." He answered.

* * *

Catherine pulled up to the front of the hospital and climbed out. She didn't bother shutting off the engine. She'd turned her sirens on to clear the traffic. She ran to the back of the car and opened the back. Vincent climbed out and carefully lifted Jamie out of the back. On the ride to the hospital he'd seized once and vomited twice. He looked so tiny in Vincent's arms, unconscious and covered in sweat. Vincent rushed into the emergency room of the hospital with Catherine right behind him.

"I need help!" Vincent called.

The nurse standing in front of the desk turned and rushed over. An attending grabbed the gurney and rushed it over. Vincent laid Jamie down on the gurney. "Four year old, possible poisoning. Unresponsive, vomiting blood, two grand mal seizures, blood pressure's falling."

"Are you his father?" one of the nurses asked.

It took everything Vincent had not to answer that question. "No, I'm not."

Catherine quickly came to his rescue "I asked him for help. I'm his mother."

"Okay, we'll take it from here." The nurse said. They wheeled the gurney away with Jamie down the hall.

Vincent exhaled slowly. He hated waiting around, he felt restless. First with his brothers in the towers and now with his son. He should be out there doing something, helping his son. He caught Catherine's racing heartbeat beside him and turned. She was standing just a few inches from him. Her arms were wrapped around her body, hugging herself. She stared down the hall where Jamie had disappeared. Tears silently rolled down her cheek. And Vincent realized she felt just as restless and helpless as he did. That was her son in there too. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Catherine leaned into him completely.

"He's gonna make it." Vincent whispered.

"I don't understand how he could get so sick so fast." She answered.

Vincent took a deep breath. "Go over it with me. Like you do with every case." He walked her to the seats and knelt down in front of her. "What as the first thing you two did this morning."

Catherine wiped her eyes. "Um…I made him breakfast when he woke up."

"Okay, what did he eat?"

"An English muffin with egg and cheese. And a glass of milk." She answered.

"What next?"

"We watched How the Grinch Stole Christmas. He colored. We went to the complex party."

"The _what_ party?"

"Um…the manager holds a Christmas party every year for the kids in the entire complex." Cat explained.

"Okay what exactly happened there?" Vincent demanded.

"Jamie played with some of the kids. He ate half a cupcake. Got presents from Santa. We went home and he started feeling sick." She explained.

Vincent nodded. "Okay. I'm going back to your apartment and look around. Stay here and call me if anything happens. I mean anything."

"Okay." She said.

Vincent quickly kissed her forehead and rose. He caught the faint scent of motor oil on Catherine as he left, but pushed the thought from his mind. Jamie was dying and he needed help now. He walked out of the hospital and sprinted out of sight.

* * *

Vincent stood in the middle of Catherine's apartment. His eyes were closed as he tried to focus. Dozens of different scents filled the room, and only one interested him. He caught the scent in the kitchen. Always the usual place when locating poisons. He opened his eyes and started in the kitchen. He opened the fridge and sifted through the food. Nothing stood out to him, except the cupcakes. There were two of them, both half eaten. Vincent carefully took out each cupcake and smelled them both. The overpower scent struck him hard. The strange thing was that one cupcake was more heavily coated than the other.

Suddenly his phone beeped in his pocket. Vincent quickly pulled it out. "Catherine?"

"_Vincent, four more kids from the __complex and even parents have been hospitalized since we got here. All of them have the same symptoms as Jamie."_ She explained.

"That confirms what I found here." He said.

"_What did you find?"_

"Those cupcakes are the source of the poison, but the thing is only one of them in your fridge is completely saturated." He explained. "Where did they come from?"

"_I don't know. I think the manager order out for them. One of the caterers was serving everyone."_ Catherine explained.

"I think you were targeted. Which one was yours?"

"_The vanilla. The woman gave me a chocolate one first, but Jamie wanted to trade…" _Catherine trailed.

Vincent took a deep breath, keeping his anger down. "Focus Cat. Where was the party?"

He heard hear her breathing. _"Ground floor, rec room."_

"I'm checking there next. Any news on Jamie?" he asked.

He heard Catherine's hesitation.

"Catherine?"

"_They're trying to slow the poison down, by pumping his stomach, but Jamie has internal bleeding and liver damage. They're not sure what to do." _Cat managed.

Vincent's grasp on his phone tightened. The poison was moving too fast through Jamie. If he didn't act soon Jamie… "The more people who know what's going on, the faster we can stop it. Call your partner and tell her what's happened. Warn the hospital they're about to have a building wide epidemic on their hands. Whoever did this targeted you and they're making sure it goes down as food poisoning."

"_Got it."_ She managed.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Cat." He said.

"_I know."_ And the call ended.

Vincent sighed and put the cupcakes back into the fridge. He walked out of the apartment and took the stairs. He jumped down to the first floor and snuck down the hall. He entered the rec room. The walls and ceiling were still decorated from the party, but everything else had been clean up. Vincent sifted through the garbage bags, searching for any kind of container that might've held the cupcakes. He searched for the scent, but couldn't find anything in the room. There was, however, a trail of his leading out into the alley. Vincent followed it into the dumpster and climbed in. he dug through the trash until he found the clear plastic cover. There was a white sticker on the top, the label of the company. He pulled out his phone.

"_Hello?"_

"JT I need a huge favor right now?" he said.

"_Vincent what's going on?"_

"Jamie and a lot of kids from his building have been poisoned." He explained.

"_Oh my god."_

"Listen I've got the address of the company, I need you to search the location for me."

"_Got it man. Give me the addr__ess."_

"5555 Watergate drive." Vincent explained. He could hear JT typing on the other side.

"_Address leads to a warehouse district that was demolished last year."_ JT explained.

Vincent sighed. "Doesn't surprise me."

"_You thinking Muirfield did this?"_

"No I **know** Muirfield did this. They specifically targeted Catherine but got Jamie instead." He said.

"_How's he doing?"_

Vincent hesitated. "Not good, man. They're trying to counteract the poison, but he's got internal bleeding and liver damage already."

"_An__y idea what the poison is?"_

"No. There are hundreds of poisons that cause internal bleeding and I can't figure out the one." Vincent said.

"_Okay, well, we'll figure it out."_

"Jamie doesn't have the time, JT."

"_Then what do you want me to do?"_

Vincent sighed. "Meet me at the hospital. We'll go from there."

* * *

Jamie had been moved to the ICU when Vincent returned. He was hook up to an EKG, IV, and ventilator. He looked so small lying on the large bed, covered in equipment that was meant to keep him alive, but couldn't ultimately heal him. Catherine was sitting in the chair by Jamie's bed. She held his small hand, gently stroking it. Vincent quietly entered the room. He placed Jamie's bear in his son's arm knelt down by Catherine. Jamie's heartbeat was faint in his ears.

"Caterer was a dummy corporation. Fake label, address, and phone. It's a dead end." He explained.

"Tess got the cupcakes to the lab. They're running an analysis to figure out the poison." Cat said. "And there's been another sixteen people admitted, bringing the total to twenty-one."

"You call your sister?"

Catherine nodded. "She's getting coffee."

"You should meet her down there. Take a break."

"I'm not leaving him."

Vincent took her hand. "Cat, you're exhausted. Move around, get coffee, get something to eat, do something to give your mind a break. I'll stay here with Jamie."

Catherine wanted to fight him, but he was right. She was tired and barely awake. She stood up and kissed Jamie's forehead before walking out the door. Vincent heard her heart rate increase as she walked away. He watched her walk out the door. Something nagged at him in the back of his mind that she wasn't okay, and not because of Jamie.

Vincent leaned closer to Jamie and hesitantly took his hand. "Jamie…it's daddy. I know I haven't been around like I should have, but I'm here now bud. You're mom's really worried about you, so am I. I know you're fighting hard, but you gotta hold on. You gotta hang in there for mom, okay? She needs you. And so do I."

He heard Catherine's phone ring down the hall.

"Chandler?"

"_Cat, analysis came back on the poison. Looks like ricin was used on the cupcakes. I got the boys checking into the corporation."_ Tess explained.

"Thanks Tess." She said, hanging up.

Vincent lowered his head. Ricin was a vicious poison without an antidote. All that medicine could do was slow it down and combat it, but nothing really cured it. And the amount Jamie had ingested would certainly kill him…in fact it **should** have killed him by now. Yet the boy was still alive fighting for his life.

"Tess called in the poison." Cat said, appearing at the door.

"Ricin, I heard." Vincent said, still thinking.

"What's wrong?"

Vincent looked up and lost his train of thought. Catherine leaned her full weight against the doorframe. She was pale and sweating. He could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest. The seconds that followed were the slowest Vincent ever saw. Cat's body slipped off the doorframe before she realized it. Vincent jumped from the floor and caught her in his arms. He felt her muscles contract as she started vomiting, but she'd eaten nothing in the past six hours that nothing but blood came up.

"I need some help!" Vincent called.

A nurse looked down the hall and rushed over to him. "What happened?"

"Ricin poisoning, just like her son." Vincent explained. He lifted Catherine into his arms. "She needs an IV and charcoal to combat the poison."

"Let's get her to a bed." The nurse said.

Catherine shook her head, wiping the blood from her chin. "I'm not leaving Jamie."

"Just keep her with her son." Vincent said. He set Catherine down in the chair beside Jamie's bed.

The nurse quickly put the IV into her arm. "I'll be right back."

"We're not going anywhere." Vincent said. He knelt down in front of Cat. She had a reaction time of six hours after Jamie. Why? Why had it taken six hours difference? The amount Jamie ingested was at least ten times as much as hers, and it should've killed him in an hour, but Jamie was still holding on by a thread. What was the difference between Cat and Jamie? Then it hit him. The difference was Jamie had his DNA along with Cat's. Vincent's spliced DNA must be what was keeping him alive. And it was his only chance at living.

Vincent looked up at Catherine and gently took her face into his hands. "Cat, I know what to do. I'm going to fix this, I promise." He jumped up and ran out of the room. He ran down the hall and met JT as he reached the hospital.

"Dude what's going on?" JT asked.

"Muirfield's poisoned twenty-two people with ricin, including Catherine and Jamie. We got one shot to get the cure." Vincent explained.

"What's the plan?"

"We're gonna try a little experiment." Vincent answered, climbing into JT's car.

* * *

Yeah missed something last time I did this. Fixed it now!


	9. Testing a Theroy

Back at the warehouse, Vincent stood at the table with dozens of castor beans scattered about. He crushed them in his hands and dumped them into a bowl and ground them into powder. He dumped the power into a cup and started crushing more beans. JT pulled out needles and gloved from the cabinets and set them on the table.

"Have I told you how crazy this idea is, yet?" he asked.

"Twice." Vincent answered. "But we don't have any other choice. And Jamie's not going to last much longer."

"I'm still not completely sold on your theory Vincent."

"Muirfield wants the strongest soldiers, what's so great when your soldiers get a cold?" Vincent explained. "Accelerated healing and heightened immunity is just what they'd want in a soldier. Let's face it, that's the only thing keeping Jamie alive right now. If I ingest the poison, my blood can create a cure for him and everyone else Muirfield deems acceptable losses."

"But you don't know for sure, Vincent. For all you know ingesting poison could kill you too." JT said.

"I'm not gonna sit by and watch my son and twenty other people die because of me. If this doesn't work you can say 'I told you so', but I'm not gonna stop JT." Vincent finished.

JT took a deep breath. "How much are you planning to ingest?"

"As much as I can."

"When was the last time you ate anything."

"Yesterday." Vincent answered.

JT nodded. "I figure on a completely empty stomach it should take your system about forty-five minutes to start affecting you."

Vincent poured the power into the cup. "We won't get a quarter of a cup. Probably three to four tablespoons of the stuff."

JT snorted and shook his head. "Here we are talking about poison like we're going to cook with it."

"What can I say; we lead interesting lives, JT." Vincent said. He picked up the glass and filled it with water. He mixed the poison in and looked to JT. "Ready?"

"Are you?" he replied.

Vincent swallowed and stated drinking the poison. The cold liquid rushed down his throat, sending a chill through his body. He downed it all in one attempt and set the glass down. "Here we go."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I just drank poison."

"How many dads can say they'd do that for their kids?" JT asked.

"How many dads are the reason their kids were poisoned?" Vincent replied.

"Don't this the wrong way, man, but I think it's a good thing Jamie got it. If it'd been Catherine, there's no way she wouldn't have lasted this long." JT explained.

Vincent nodded. "I know, and she only just started showing signs of poisoning when I left. Hey, can you get my stethoscope and blood pressure cuff."

JT nodded. "Yeah, anything else?"

"Yeah, the garbage can. Soon as the poisons takes effect that can's gonna be my best friend." Vincent explained.

"Fun." JT said. He walked back to the cabinets and dug out the cuff and stethoscope for Vincent. He dragged the can beside the table and set down the supplies.

Vincent strapped the cuff around his arm and placed the stethoscope on his arm. He listened pulse and read the gauge. "138 over 89. Probably high because of the anxiety, but it'll drop fast an hour."

The minutes following were the longest Vincent ever had. Staring at the clock, waiting for his body to break down, knowing his son didn't have any idea what was coming, but he did. It went it hit, it hit hard. His chest tightened painfully, making it hard to breathe. His stomach tightened, convulsing. He leaned over the garbage can and heaved. He coughed painfully and spat into the can. Vincent filled the bp cuff and checked his pressure.

"72 over 53." He said. He wiped his forehead.

"Okay ten minutes and we draw blood." JT said.

Vincent nodded and closed his eyes. He folded his arms on the table and leaned his head down. "Put this down on the list of things **not** to do again."

"I'm the one who **told** you not to do it." JT reminded. "Dumb question, how're you feeling?"

"Hot, can barely catch my breath, stomach's knotting up..." Vincent answered. He heaved into the can again. "And internal bleedings set in."

"Good news is you are definitely metabolizing the poison faster." JT said.

"You don't say." Vincent coughed viciously. "You ready to draw?"

"Yep, all set." JT passed an empty sealed vial. He tied Vincent arm just above his envelope.

Vincent took the vial and slowly inserted the needle into his arm. Blood slowly filled the vial. JT passed the gauze and took the vial. He put a drop of blood onto a glass slide and slipped it onto the microscope. JT peeked into the microscope.

"Vince, check this out." JT said.

Vincent groaned and forced himself onto his feet. He fought the sudden wave of dizziness and forced himself to the counter. He looked into the microscope. His antibodies and antigens were already latching themselves to the poisoned cells and breaking them down. It was really working. Vincent grabbed another vile and slipped the needle beneath his skin.

"Take this to the hospital. They need to purify the antibodies, but it's a cure." He said.

JT took the vial. "You think they'll listen?"

"They've got twenty-two people poisoned in that hospital without a way to cure them, they'll do it." He answered.

"Okay well what about you? I can't just leave you here by yourself." JT said.

"Yes you can. I'll be fine. Get that vial to the hospital." Vincent insisted.

JT nodded. He headed toward the door and paused. "What do I tell them when they ask where I go it?"

"Tell them another doctor was working on ricin poisoning." Vincent answered.

"And if Catherine asks?"

Vincent looked over to JT. "Under no circumstances do you tell her where you got it."

* * *

Catherine woke slowly. Her mouth was dry and lingered with the taste of charcoal, used to absorb the poison. She lifted her head from Jamie's bed and watched the nurse inject something into her son's IV and then hers. Catherine frowned. "What is that?"

The nurse smiled down at Catherine. "It's an antidote."

"What?" she asked.

The nurse nodded. "Complete recovery and cellular repair to damaged organs."

"Where'd it come from? I thought-"

"The hospital received a package containing a sample where the poison was being combated. It's really lucky we got it in time." She said. She walked out of the room.

Catherine turned her head to follow and saw JT standing in the hall. Adrenaline suddenly flooded her with realization. She grabbed her IV stand and forced herself to her feet. A look of annoyance filled JT's face and he entered the room.

"You need to rest, sit down." He said.

"What did he do?" Catherine demanded.

"Who?"

"Do not play dumb, JT." Catherine hissed. "You and I both know that was him. Now what did he do?"

"I told him you wouldn't know." JT replied.

Catherine took a deep breath. "Is he alive?"

"Of course he's alive." JT answered.

"JT did he…did he take the poison?"

JT was silent.

"Oh my god." Catherine muttered.

"It was the only way he could get the antidote in time." JT explained.

"And you let him?"

"I told him repeatedly not to do it. But like every other time I give him advice, he didn't listen." JT replied. "All he wanted to do was make sure you and Jamie pulled through."

"Mommy?"

Catherine turned quickly. Jamie's was slowly coming around. She grabbed his hand. "Hi sweetie."

"Is daddy still here?"

Catherine's brow furrow. "Daddy?"

"I heard him. He was here." Jamie explained.

Catherine swallowed. "Get some sleep baby."

* * *

okay so ricin poisoning and the antdote took **A LOT** of research and this was the best way i could get it out. please don't critisize me for this.

on another note...does this count as Vincent whomping to the reader who wanted it?


	10. Admitting

Six hours after he'd ingested the ricin, Vincent had yet to move from his bed. His eyes were closed but the wracking pain ripping through his body kept him from sleeping. Even after his body metabolized the poison, it was still combating it to the full extend, tending the internal bleeding and upper respiratory damage. JT had called him just hours ago and told him everyone was making a full recovery, including cellular repair. They would have scars, but they would recover fully, and faster than himself.

"I always heard Doctors make the worst patients."

Vincent groaned internally. He hadn't heard her coming, hadn't been focused enough to listen for anyone. He opened his eyes and looked toward the door. Catherine stood across the room from him. Her hair was pulled into a messy pony; loose strands clung to her face. Her grey sweater and jeans were wrinkled around her body from sleeping in her clothe. Her eyes were red from limited sleep and tears, her lips held the faint hue of black from the charcoal. Vincent pushed himself into an upright position and reached for the shirt he'd tossed onto the floor.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." She teased.

Vincent forced himself not to smiled, but felt his ears warm. "Can't go around distracting you, can I? Why aren't you at the hospital with Jamie?"

"Tess offered to stay with him while I went home and changed." She explained.

"Then I won't keep you." Vincent said. He stood from the bed. His body ached, but he stayed on his feet.

Catherine folded her arms in front of her chest. "I know what you did Vincent. JT told me."

Vincent sighed and shook his head. He walked past Catherine toward the fridge. "So much for keeping secrets."

Catherine followed him. "I'm glad he did, because you obviously didn't care about your safety when you did it."

Vincent pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. "Like you haven't put yourself in danger to save your family."

Her eyes narrowed. "Not to this extreme, Vincent."

"What was I supposed to do? Sit around while my son slowly died of liver failure and watch his mother suffer the same fate?" Vincent replied. "The amount of ricin Jamie had should've killed him in those six hours, but by some miracle or curse, what Muirfield did to me saved him long enough for the antidote to come around."

"What if it hadn't worked Vincent? What if you had died?" Catherine asked.

"Then your problems with Muirfield die with me." He replied.

"You think Muirfield is my concern right now?"

"It should be."

"Well it's not!" Catherine said. "My concern is what I tell my son when he asks where his father is."

Vincent looked away from Catherine.

"What were you thinking?" she asked.

"I was thinking that I might not get the chance to talk to my son again!" He answered. "At least he knows his father cares about just as much as his mother does."

Catherine was quiet.

"So I'm sorry I put you on the spot again with Jamie. I'm sorry you're going to have to lie to him again. I'm sorry I poisoned myself to find a cure for those people." He ranted. "I only wanted to keep my family alive."

Catherine moved toward him before she realized it. She closed the gap between them within seconds; surprising both herself and Vincent when she placed both hands on either side of his face and kissed him for the first time in five years. Vincent's hands slowly dropped to her waist, after so many years she felt almost…foreign to him. But her feel, her scent, her taste, it all came back to him. Catherine leaned into him, gently running her thumb over his scar. Even in their weakened state, between the poisons and coal still lingering on her lips and his limited strength, that spark between them, that connected, it was still there Waiting for the right moment to revive.

Then the moment ended with the ringing of her phone. Vincent pulled away first, knowing it was most likely about Jamie. He walked around her and moved toward his bed. He forced himself not to act when he caught another hint of her scent as he passed.

Catherine reached into her pocket for her phone. "Chandler."

"_Hey, Jamie just woke up again. I told him you went home to change, so he wants to talk to you."_ Tess said.

Catherine nodded. "Put him on."

"_Mommy?"_ Jamie still sounded weak.

"Hi sweetie. How're you feeling?"

"_Okay. When are you coming back?"_

"Soon. I'm about to leave right now, do you want me to bring anything for you?" she asked.

"_My blankie."_ He answered.

Catherine laughed. "Okay, blankie."

"_Mommy, have seen daddy yet?"_

Vincent kept his eyes on the ground, but he could feel Catherine's on him. "No. I haven't. I'll see you soon sweetie. I love you."

"_Love you too."_

Catherine hung up the phone.

"You better go. I wouldn't want to keep you from your son." He said, leaning back on his bed.

"_Our_ son, remember?" Catherine replied. "And you should be there. You deserve to be there with him."

Vincent said nothing. He closed his eyes and listened as Catherine left the warehouse. He tried to get the feel of her lips out of his mind. He'd been far too careless since he returned. Not only had he jeopardized Catherine, but Jamie as well. He was pushing his luck and it was only a matter of time before it ran out. And when it did, Vincent would pay for any way Muirfield saw fit.

* * *

um...not sure what to say.


	11. Time Well Spent

Several days later, Jamie had been released from the hospital. From the moment he walked through the door he either took to the couch or his bed. The damage to his body had not fully healed, but was well enough for him to be discharged. Catherine spent the following days sitting beside Jamie watching a movie or reading to him. But unless it was absolutely necessary, Jamie was off his feet.

Which was exactly where Jamie was at the exact moment. He was wrapped in his blanket with his bear tucked beneath his arm watching morning cartoons while Catherine got ready for work. She picked up her badge from the counter and latched it to her belt. She didn't want to go back to work, but she was out of sick leave and needed her vacation days for another time.

The doorbell rang, breaking Cat's train of thought. She walked to the door and opened it. "Hey JT."

"Hey Cat." JT said.

"Thanks for doing this on your day off." She said.

"No prob. This beats grading papers." JT replied. He entered the apartment and followed Cat into the living room. He spotted Jamie on the couch. "Man I wish I could do that on Saturday's."

"Watch cartoons?" she asked

"No, carry a teddy bear and blanket." JT answered. "How ya doing Jamie?"

"Hi Uncle Tee." Jamie mumbled.

Catherine chuckled.

"What?" JT asked.

"_Uncle Tee_. It never gets old." She answered.

"Yeah, real funny." JT replied. He walk to the table and set his bag down.

Catherine walked to Jamie and knelt down in front of him. "Okay, I'm heading to work. What did we talk about this morning?"

"Don't leave the couch." Jamie answered.

"And what else?"

Jamie sighed. "And Uncle Tee's papers are not for coloring."

JT looked up from the table.

Catherine smiled and kissed his head. "Good boy. I'll be home as soon as I can, okay?"

Jamie nodded.

Catherine stood up and walked over to JT. "He's already eaten so he probably won't want anything until noon, but if he falls asleep before that just let him sleep."

"Cat, this isn't the first time I've watched him." JT reminded. "Plus, I have a doctor for a roommate, remember?"

Catherine nodded. "I know, I know."

"Then go. We'll be fine." JT said.

"Yeah, you're right. Call me if anything happens." She said.

"Yeah, I will. Go to work." JT insisted.

Catherine nodded. "Right. I'll call. Bye JT. Bye baby!"

"Bye mommy." Jamie called.

Catherine grabbed her purse and holster and walked out the door. JT sat down at the table and unpacked a stack of papers. Taking his pen, he started reading over the first paper. Even if it was two weeks until Christmas, the University was still in session, meaning JT had plenty of papers to grade. He looked over at Jamie, who'd fallen asleep again. He smiled and looked back down at the paper.

* * *

Vincent hauled himself up using his upper arm strength. He slowly lowered himself down and then up again. He worked through his set of pull-ups until he reached one hundred and fifty. He would have kept going on any other day, but he didn't want to overexert himself so soon after the poisoning incident. He dropped down onto his feet and pulled on his shirt. He walked to his bed and sat down on the edge. Vincent reached out to the nightstand and grabbed the photo album. Since Catherine had dropped it off, he'd gone through it cover to cover over a hundred times. Each time a different picture caught his attention.

Vincent opened the book to his favorite page. It was a picture of both Catherine and Jamie. Jamie was a few months old. Catherine was wearing a white tank top, sitting on her couch. Jamie was up on her shoulder, his mouth open, chewing on her skin. No matter how many times he looked at the photo, it always amazed him. How Catherine looked so content holding Jamie in her arms. How Jamie's yellow eyes just stared off, not realizing what was going on around him.

Neither of them knew what was ahead of them. Jamie didn't know he'd spend the next four years growing up without a father. Catherine didn't know if Vincent had died, left, or been caught. They didn't know if Muirfield was watching their moves. Their lives had been easier until he came back. Until Muirfield had gone after Catherine.

Vincent reached between the plastic and removed the photo from the book. He had to go. He had to leave them. For good this time. He rose from the bed and grabbed his journal. He walked to the sat and sat down. Vincent took out his pen and started writing, looking at the photo ever now and then for reassurance. Every word, every line, every sentence killed him. But he couldn't stay and keep them safe. He'd nearly lost both of them in Muirfield's last attempt; he wasn't going to risk their lives for his own again.

Suddenly his cell started ringing. Vincent jumped slightly and fished his phone from his pocket. "Yeah?"

"_Vincent, I need your help."_ JT said.

Vincent frowned. " What's wrong?"

"_I'm at Catherine's watching Jamie and the University just called saying we have a last minute meeting in thirty minutes."_ JT explained. _"I need you to watch Jamie for me."_

Vincent blinked. "You need me to what?"

JT groaned. _"I need you to watch Jamie for a few hours. Come on, the kids asleep, and I should be back before Catherine comes home. Please man."_

"JT, I've barely talked to the kid." Vincent replied.

"_Well this'll be good practice, won't it?" _JT replied.

Vincent groaned. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up quick and closed his journal. He rubbed his face and rose from the table. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

* * *

When Vincent reached the apartment, he debated on entering. What was he doing there? Yes JT had asked him to watch Jamie, but that was just it. He'd never spent more than five minutes with his own son, ever. Now JT was asking him to spend the next few hours with him on his own. And it wasn't that Vincent didn't want to spend time with Jamie, he just didn't want to put Jamie in more danger than he already had. Muirfield already knew where they lived, what were the chances they were watching the complex when he arrived? They could already be inside and the call was a trap? No, JT would never give in like that.

With a heavy sigh, Vincent opened the door to the roof and climbed down to the top floor. He took the stairs down to Catherine's floor and found her apartment number. He suddenly felt exposed standing in the hall. It felt foreign…normal. Vincent could hear the television and pacing footsteps in the background. He knocked on the door and listened to the steps grow closer. The door opened quickly and JT stood behind it.

"What took you so long?" he asked. He rushed Vincent inside.

"It takes time getting across town." Vincent answered.

"Don't give me that crap." JT said. He closed the door and quickly walked toward the table.

Vincent stood by the door, unwilling to move. He could see Jamie's blanket from the door and the rise where his feet began. He could hear Jamie's quiet, but uneasy breathing and heartbeat. Somehow the realization of what he was about to do had actually hit him.

"Why are you standing there? He's not gonna bite." JT said. He grabbed his bag and rushed to the door. "Oh, he just woke up so he'll probably be a little hungry. Have fun." He rushed out the door, leaving Vincent and Jamie alone.

Vincent took a deep breath and slowly walked into the living room. Jamie was lying on the couch, staring at the TV. His eyes quickly found Vincent, but he said nothing. Vincent gave Jamie a slight smile and wave. "Hey Jamie. You uh…remember me?"

Jamie nodded slowly. "You're a doctor."

Vincent nodded. "Yeah, that's right. Haven't seen you since you were at the hospital. How're you feeling?"

"Better." Jamie answered.

Vincent slowly walked toward the couch. He knelt down onto the floor. "You look better, bud."

"What's your name?" Jamie answered.

"Uh…" Vincent was unsure how to respond. He could tell a lie and then leave Catherine and JT to pick up the mess, or he could tell the truth and risk being discovered. "Vincent."

Jamie's eyes grew big and he lifted his head off the pillow. "Mine too."

Taking the opportunity to turn it into a joke, Vincent raised an eyebrow. "What? I thought your name was Jamie?"

"It is. Well actually it's James." Jamie answered.

"So now your name is James?" Vincent asked.

"No, my name is Vincent James. Mommy just calls me Jamie." he explained.

"Oh." Vincent said smirking. "I get it now."

"It's my dad's name too." Jamie said.

Vincent swallowed. "Oh yeah? I haven't heard your mom talk about it him."

"Mommy says he's away a lot, but he came to see me at the hospital." Jamie explained.

"Did he?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, but I was asleep."

Vincent nodded slowly. "Are you hungry?"

Jamie nodded again.

"What sounds good?"

Jamie shrugged. "Mommy said to have food that's easy on my tummy."

Vincent nodded. "She's right. And I think I have an idea. You wanna help?"

Jamie nodded. "But I'm not supposed to get up."

"Who said you'd get up?" Vincent asked.

Before Jamie could answer, Vincent dipped his hands beneath Jamie's body and lifted him up into his arms. Jamie laughed as Vincent carried him into the kitchen and set him on the counter, still wrapped up.

"Now, don't tell your mom I let you lie on the counter. She might not let me come over again." Vincent said.

Jamie ran his fingers over his lips, like he was zipping them shut.

Vincent smiled. "Good job. Now, let's make some lunch." He turned to the cupboard and searched through the contents. Piece by piece he started forming an idea. He pulled a box of Jell-O from the cupboard along with chicken bouillon seasoning. He pulled an onion, celery, carrots, and left over chicken from the fridge. All the while, Jamie sat on the counter watching him, occasionally telling Vincent where things were. Vincent filled the tea pot with water and set it to boil. He took a sauce pan and set it on the burner. He started chopping vegetables in from of Jamie. Jamie reached out and took a carrot piece when Vincent wasn't looking. Vincent turned around and gave Jamie a playful look. He grabbed the onion and started cutting into it.

Jamie took his blanket and covered his mouth and nose. "Mommy has me out of the kitchen when she cuts onions. They burn my noise."

"Sorry bud, I should've known they'd hurt you too." Vincent said.

"Do they hurt your nose too?"

Vincent nodded and quickly tossed the onions into the pan. He put the onion back into the fridge and wiped his yes. "There, no more onion."

The tea pot started whistling. Vincent turned off the heat and took the pot from the stove. He pulled down a large bowl and poured the water into it. He passed Jamie the box of Jell-O. "Open that and start stirring."

Jamie opened the box and dumped the powder into the bowl. He leaned on his stomach and opened the utensil drawer. He pulled out a wire whisk and closed the drawer. "What's the Jell-O for?"

"That is for later." Vincent answered. He stirred the vegetables. "If you can eat your whole bowl of soup, you get Jell-O. Deal?"

Jamie smiled and nodded. "Deal."

Vincent smiled and moved the bowl into the freezer. He stepped back to the stove and stirred the soup. He reached above him and grabbed two bowls. He dished out the soup and set them on the counter in front of Jamie. "Couch or counter?"

"Couch." Jamie answered.

Vincent nodded and picked up Jamie again. He swung him from side to side as he walked to the couch. Jamie giggled as he landed on the couch again. Vincent brought the bowls to the couch and sat down on the floor. He watched Jamie bring his large spoon to his mouth and eat. Not two seconds later he opened his mouth and began fanning his tongue.

Vincent chuckled. "Hot?"

Jamie nodded.

"Try blowing on it." He said.

Jamie lifted another spoonful and blew, slowing his soup all over. Vincent laughed again.

"Yummy." Jamie said.

"You like it?" Vincent asked.

Jamie nodded.

"I should have you tell JT for me. He never believes me." Vincent said.

"How do you know Uncle Tee?" Jamie asked.

Vincent chuckled. "We were roommates years ago. Besides your mom, he's my only friend. How do you know JT?"

"He's watched me since I was a baby. Most of the times he comes over, but once I got to go to his place. It was so big and so fun." Jamie explained.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. He even tells me about my dad."

"Does he?" Vincent asked. "What does he say?"

"He says my daddy is a hero. He rescues people, but he can't let anyone see him, so he's always moving." Jamie explained.

"Wow, a hero for a dad. That's pretty cool." Vincent said.

"Uh huh. And Uncle Tee said my daddy changes like me."

Vincent set his bowl down and turned to Jamie. "Changes?"

Jamie was quiet suddenly. He avoided Vincent's gaze, clearly he'd said something he shouldn't have.

"Jamie, I'm not going to tell anyone what you tell me. I promise."

Jamie slowly looked up at Vincent. "Sometimes…I get really angry and…I start to change."

Vincent frowned." What do you mean change?"

"I don't know, but my teeth and nails get long. And I growl, like a dog. And I get mean." Jamie explained.

Vincent nodded slowly. He swallowed at his next question. "Have you ever hurt anyone?"

Jamie shook his head. "No. Uncle Tee says that every time I change I just growl and walk around. Like a watchdog."

Relief flooded Vincent. "That's different."

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. Daddy changes too, Uncle Tee said he does."

"You ever meet your dad?" Vincent asked.

"No. I was asleep when he visited me at the hospital. But I wanna ask him to come home so mommy won't be so sad." Jamie answered.

"Why do you say that?"

"Sometimes I hear mommy crying in her room. I pretend I'm asleep so she doesn't know. That's why I don't ask about daddy when I'm around her." Jamie continued.

"Jamie, what if meeting your dad meant that you and your mom would be in danger. That bad people could come after you. Are you afraid of that?"

Jamie shook his head. "Mommy's a policeman. She's really tuff. And daddy's really, really strong. We'd save each other."

Vincent chuckled. Jamie was something else. He was more than any four year old. Everything was so simple to him, so normal almost. His dreams were of a family, a happy family. One that would protect each other. He reached out and ruffled Jamie's hair. "You want to watch a movie?"

Jamie nodded excitedly. "Polar Express!"

Vincent smiled and stood up. He put the disk into the player and moved back. Jamie shifted on the couch for Vincent. Vincent sat down in the open spot and was immediately swarmed by Jamie. The boy laid his head on Vincent's lap and curled up in his blankets. Vincent hesitantly placed his hand on Jamie's back. He felt Jamie's heartbeat beneath his ribs, felt the air fill his lungs. A small smile formed on his lips. For the first time in years, Vincent felt normal. Just a dad spending time with his son. The way a family should.

* * *

bonding time...yay! the next few chapters are gonna take some time. this was as far as i got...but i do promise a family christmas. the calm before the storm!


	12. Accepting

Catherine sighed heavily as she reached her apartment. Her day had consisted of desk duty, but it had been more than enough for her. It had kept her so busy she hadn't had time to call JT, even on her lunch break. She slipped her key into the lock and pushed open the door. She was met with music playing from the TV. She set her purse and keys on the table and walked into the living room. As she reached the archway of the room, Catherine stopped. Lying on the couch wrapped up in his blanket was Jamie. His bear was tucked beneath his arm, his face barely peeking from his blankets. He was lying over Vincent's chest, both fast asleep. Vincent's right hand laid over Jamie's back. Catherine couldn't take her eyes off them. They looked so peaceful, so natural. But it hurt knowing it wouldn't happen again. Knowing that Vincent would leave tonight and Jamie would only know him as her friend, not his father. Still, Catherine folded her arms and slowly walked toward the couch.

At the sound of her approached, Vincent's eyes opened. He quickly found Catherine. "You're back."

"I didn't mean to wake you."

Vincent shook his head. He carefully sat up, making sure not to wake Jamie. "No, don't worry." He laid Jamie on the couch and stood up. "Uh…JT called me and asked if I could watch Jamie. He uh... had some meeting to go to at the University. At some point he's supposed to come back."

Catherine smiled and nodded. "It's fine. How'd he do today?"

"Great. He ate lunch and fell asleep before the movie even started." He explained.

Cat smiled and knelt down in front of Jamie. "He's been doing that since he came home. But he's awake more each day. So he's making progress." She gently stroked Jamie's hair. "I should put him to bed."

"Uh do you mind if I do it?" Vincent asked.

Cat shook her head. "Go ahead."

Vincent knelt down and ever so gently, scooped Jamie into his arms. The boy never stirred once as he walked down the hall toward the room. Cat watched from her spot as Vincent walked down the hall with their son. So many nights the thought had crossed her mind, seeing Vincent take their son to bed, tucking him in, saying goodnight. There should have so many more than just this one time. She turned her head and found Jamie's bear still on the couch. She picked it up and walked toward the bedroom. She nearly collided with Vincent as he walked out.

"Sorry." He said.

Cat held up the bear. "Forgot something."

Vincent nodded. "Can't forget Boo, can we?" He took the bear and walked back to Jamie. "Who named it anyways?"

Cat smiled as she watched Vincent tuck the bear under Jamie's arm. "Jamie. I was teaching him colors and he pointed to the bear and said _'Boo'_ instead of Blue. So the names stuck ever since."

He walked back to the door and turned off the light. The two stood in the doorway, watching Jamie sleep. It was almost normal. Two parents standing in their child's doorway, watching them sleep. But their situation was far from normal.

"We need to talk." Vincent said.

"Okay." She answered.

They walked down the hall back into the living room. Catherine turned to face Vincent, but he walked past her and out onto the balcony. Cat frowned but followed him anyways. Vincent closed the door behind her and stepped toward the railing.

"He has a tendency to overhear things." He explained.

Cat glanced back into the apartment. "You're leaving again."

Vincent nodded. "It's the only way to keep you two safe."

"So…are you leaving the state again, send them chasing after you across the country?" she asked.

"No." he answered. "I'm turning myself in."

Catherine stared at Vincent. "Vincent you can't. They'll kill you or worse".

"If it keeps you, Jamie, and JT safe, it doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't!" Cat snapped. Vincent had never heard her cuss in the time he'd known her. "You think that's what JT will think that after those nine years you two spent hiding from them? Or the next year with me? Or how about the next five you spent leading them away from us? Turning yourself in will waste those fifteen years you spent hiding from them, making every sacrifice, every precaution. For what? For three lives?"

"Three lives that I can't let suffer because of me anymore?"

"You think we're suffering?" Cat asked. "Suffering is surviving while knowing you're locked up in a cage somewhere we can't help."

"And just else am I supposed to do?" he asked. "Leave with you and Jamie and hit the road?"

"Glad you asked." Cat replied.

"No." Vincent said. "I didn't save you all those years ago, just to make you and our son a fugitive to the government."

"Then why did you save me, Vincent? So I could live my life wondering why my mother was killed, why the government had to turn soldiers into monsters, to come into my life and give me wonderful son only to tell me to stay away?" she asked. "Is that the life you meant for me?"

Vincent turned from Cat.

Catherine moved closer toward Vincent. "Even if you turn yourself in, you can't guarantee that'll keep us safe. They'll find out about Jamie if they haven't already, and they'll still come after us. And if we run, then we're running as fugitives anyways; the only difference is we're running without you."

Vincent growled angrily, but held back the beast. "Then say we run together? Three of us, in a car. Cars can be tracked, there's gas, clothes for Jamie, you, then school for him. That's too many variables, too many chances we'll be found. And if we're found they'll come after us hard. Just like they did that June." He turned around and looked at her. "They'll hit hard and draw blood and someone will fall behind. And chances are when that happens, they'll be left behind. Can you tell me that you can leave me or Jamie behind, or allow yourself to be left behind when it happens? Because the only reason I managed to live with that choice was because I knew JT would watch out for you. And believe me, leaving you after the accident was the hardest decision I ever made, but I knew it was the only way to keep Muirfield away from you!"

Catherine was silent as she sat down on the balcony chair. She hadn't thought as far ahead as Vincent had. He'd accounted for every scenario, every situation they could face, and every hard decision. It made sense that he would, he'd been running for fifteen years. She'd only been lying for six, not hiding. She couldn't imagine leaving one of them behind. She would sooner stay behind and give them a head start than allow Muirfield to take them from her. Silent tears fell from her eyes. There was no easy answer, no choice that kept them all alive and safe. There was only sacrifice and chances to be taken. And each one meant someone lost.

"I should go." He said.

"Vincent, wait." She whispered.

Vincent turned to Cat once more. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, but she was still the same strong, beautiful women he'd met and saved all those years ago.

Cat swallowed. "Could you…could you do something for Jamie…before you go?"

One last request for their son. Vincent nodded. "Anything."

"Tell him." She said.

Vincent closed his eyes and sighed. Of course she would ask him that. Why wouldn't she? "Catherine-"

"If Jamie's going to lose you, at least tell him who you are, so he knows who he's missing. Tell him that one afternoon he spent, he spent with his father. Tell him what kind of man his father is." She explained.

Vincent opened his eyes. "I'll think about it."

Catherine nodded and looked down. "That's all I can ask of you."

When Vincent did reply, Cat looked up to find herself alone on the balcony. She sniffed as her tears began falling faster. No matter how many times she wiped them away, more would fall. She hated this feeling. Being useless, knowing that any choice would end badly for them all. Cat took a deep breath and wiped her eyes one last time. She stood up and opened the balcony door. She walked inside, closed the door, and pulled the drapes close.

"Mommy?"

Cat turned. Jamie was standing in the hallway with Boo. "Jamie? I thought you were sleeping."

"I heard yelling. Did Vincent leave?" he asked.

Cat nodded. "Yeah sweetie, he left."

Jamie's eyes fell. "Oh. I didn't get to say goodbye."

Cat walked to Jamie and lifted him into her arms. "I know, but he didn't want to wake you. Did you have fun?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. Vincent made soup and we watched a movie. Well, I fell asleep watching the movie, but he made a really yummy soup for lunch and-oh. I'm not supposed to tell."

Cat's brow arched. "Tell what?"

"That there's Jell-O. He said it was good for tummies." Jamie explained.

Catherine laughed. "Well, if Vincent said so, it must be true. Would you like some Jell-O?"

Jamie nodded.

"Okay." Cat walked into the kitchen with Jamie. She glanced out through the windows and caught sight of Vincent across the street. No matter what she said she'd never be able to convince him in his choice. Still, she couldn't help but think that there was another way.

* * *

Vincent was lying on his bed when JT finally came home. He hadn't moved since he came back from Catherine's. His arms were crossed behind him head as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Hey, man, sorry I never made it back. The meeting took longer than we-" JT walked up the stairs and paused when he saw Vincent. "Okay, that is not the face of a guy who just spent the afternoon with his son. What happened?"

"Nothing happened, everything went great." Vincent replied.

"Then what's wrong?"

Vincent sat up. "Ever since I came back, everything that seemed normal didn't matter anymore. Going to work, having fun, getting married, having a family. I knew I'd never get that. And then Cat came into my life and Jamie…"

"The family you never thought you'd have." JT said.

Vincent nodded. "But I can't be there for them because of what I am. The second I get closer, Muirfield comes in and makes a move. And the fact that you, Cat, and Jamie are all collateral damage to them is too much."

"Vincent, you didn't ask for this. You never asked to be turned into this, and you didn't ask us to join you." JT said. "Cat and I volunteered, remember?"

"Yeah, well, you won't have to anymore." Vincent explained.

"What are you talking about?"

Vincent swallowed. "I'm going back to Muirfield."

JT shook his head. "No, Vincent if you go-"

"They'll either kill me or perfect the serum." Vincent finished. "Trust me, I've thought about it."

"Then why do this?"

"Because I cannot put your lives in danger anymore." He explained.

JT sighed heavily. "There's no changing your mind, is there?"

Vincent shook his head.

"When do you plan on leaving?"

"As soon as this place is cleared out." Vincent answered.

* * *

um...not sure what to say. BUT THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!


	13. Christmas

"Mommy Santa came!" came a shrill cry.

Before Catherine could even register the voice, a massive weight jumped on top of her. Catherine opened her eyes quickly and found Jamie jumping on her bed. His hair was messy from sleep, sticking up in places. He wore his new Christmas pajamas he'd picked out with Heather the week before. His light green camo pants were a little baggy, but it didn't matter to him. The sleeves of his long sleeved, light green shirt, barely allowed his fingers to be seen, but it didn't matter to Jamie. He loved them. Cat had been weary of them because of the pattern and suspected that JT must've said something to Jamie about Vincent's service, but she wore her matching pajamas nonetheless. The only difference in her set was that she wore a tank top.

"Wake up mommy!" Jamie called.

"I'm up! I'm up." Cat answered, sitting up. She looked at the clock, it was only seven thirty. Frankly, she was surprised that Jamie had waited this long to wake her up. She stretched her arms above her head for a few minutes and stood up. "Okay, let's see what Santa brought."

Jamie jumped off the bed and into Catherine's arms. "Yay!"

Catherine laughed and set Jamie onto the floor. Jamie sprinted out of the bedroom toward the living room. Cat ran after him and watched him slide to the tree in his socks. She sat down on the couch and watched him wait by the tree. There were dozens of brightly wrapped presents beneath the tree, all brought out while Jamie had been sleeping. Some from herself, others from Tess, Heather, even JT had dropped a few off.

"Which one do you want to open first?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know." Jamie answered. He looked at the pile.

Cat watched as Jamie crawled around the tree, looking for the perfect present to open first. His head turned from side to side until he saw it. Jamie crawled beneath the tree and reached into the very back. He came out with a small present that Cat didn't recognized. The paper matched JT's gifts, but it was wrapped completely differently.

"Who's it from?" Cat asked, but she had a suspicion.

Jamie looked at the note. "Daddy!"

Cat's eyes widened. "Really?"

Jamie nodded. He ran over to Cat and showed her. "See. Can I open it?"

Sure enough, there on the tag, in Vincent's wiring, said the word _'Daddy'_. Cat nodded. "Go ahead, sweetie."

Jamie immediately ripped the paper into pieces. What remained in his hands startled Catherine beyond belief. Jamie held a desert pattern camo hat, ripped in several places. This wasn't a replica purchased at the store, this was Vincent's hat. Jamie reached into the hat and pulled out a bandana. This one was from the store, as it didn't match the hat. "Wow." He said, putting the hat on. "How do I look mommy?"

Cat smiled. "You look great."

Jamie held out the bandana and his bear. "Could you tie this on Boo?"

"Absolutely." Cat took the bandana and tied it around the bear's neck. "Now you match."

"Yay!" Jamie cheered.

"Why don't you go find another present and I'll put on some hot chocolate?" Cat suggested. She climbed off the couch and walked into the kitchen. She put the pot on the stove and watched Jamie. It was too hard to ignore the similarities between Jamie and Vincent. Even when he was born, Cat knew Jamie would take after his father more. Now it was just more prominent and it would only increase when he got older.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Jamie looked up from the present in his lap. Cat looked at the door. No one ever stopped by on Christmas. Heather usually called first, and they went to her dad's later in the evening. But no one came over.

"Who's that?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know." Cat said. "I'll go see." She walked out into the hall to the door. She grabbed the knob and turned.

Out in the hall, dressed in a grey tee shirt and jeans, dusted in snow, stood Vincent. His hands were tucked inside the pockets of his coat as he met Cat's eye. He gave a small smile. "Merry Christmas."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling.

"JT's spending the day with Sarah." He answered. "And I…I was hoping I could spend it with…my family."

"Present open at seven-thirty." Cat replied, opening the door wider. "But I think we can let this one slide."

Vincent smiled and entered the apartment. "Nice p.j.'s."

Cat chuckled. "Jamie's choice. I think JT said something about your service."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Vincent said.

"What do you want me to tell him?" she asked.

"I'll tell him." He answered.

"Vincent you don't have to." Cat replied.

"I know, but I **want** to." Vincent said.

Cat nodded.

"Mommy?" Jamie called.

"Jamie, it's for you." Cat replied.

Jamie came running in. His eyes moved from Cat to Vincent quickly. "Vincent!"

Vincent smiled and knelt down in front of Jamie. "Hey Jamie. Merry Christmas."

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked.

"I uh…came to see you and your mom." He answered. He looked at the hat Jamie was wearing. "Cool hat."

"My daddy gave it to me." Jamie replied.

"I thought you'd like. It matches your p.j.'s." Vincent said.

Jamie's brows furrowed. "What?"

Vincent swallowed. "Jamie, I'm your dad."

Jamie looked up to Catherine. She nodded slowly.

"We didn't know when the right time to tell you." Vincent explained.

"You were gone, saving people?" Jamie asked.

Vincent nodded. "Jamie, if you don't want me here, I'll leave."

Cat watched the exchange carefully. All the years of telling him his father was away. All the stories he'd heard from JT, the stories she never had the heart to tell, everything had led up to this moment. And Catherine had never been so scared in all her life.

Jamie threw his arms around Vincent's neck. "I knew it all along."

"What?" Cat asked.

Jamie looked up at Cat. "Whenever I smelled Vincent, it wasn't scary or bad."

Vincent laughed. "The nose knows."

The pot started whistling in the kitchen. Cat glanced away quickly. "Jamie, go show daddy the tree."

"Yay! Come on daddy!" Jamie pulled Vincent by the hand and led him into the living room.

Catherine walked into the kitchen and took the pot from the stove. She watched as Vincent sat down on the floor with Jamie, as he talked quickly about everything. Vincent glanced back toward Cat and smiled. Cat returned the smile and watched as Jamie sat in Vincent's lap and opened another present. She carried over three mugs of hot chocolate and set them on the coffee table. She sat down on the floor next to Vincent as Jamie pulled out a tee-shirt. It was a blue tee shirt with a sheriff's star on the chest.

Vincent tossed his head back and laughed. "That's gotta be from JT."

"What's the tag say Jamie?" Cat asked.

Jamie picked up the wrapping. "Uncle Tee."

Vincent laughed again. "Where did that name come from?"

Cat shook her head laughing. "I don't know."

* * *

The morning passed much too quickly for Catherine's liking. Jamie spent his time in Vincent's lap, unwrapping his gifts, and talking more than ever. Vincent never moved once. He was far too enthralled in spending time with them. Even when all the presents had been unwrapped, Vincent took Jamie with him into the kitchen and made breakfast. Cat watched them from across the bar as they worked together. Jamie mixed while Vincent cooked. Vincent would even pick Jamie up so he could reach the dishes for the table. And even after breakfast, they cleaned the dishes and kept Cat from entering the kitchen. She sat on the couch, watching them. It was the best gift ever, to watch her son and his father finally spent time together, knowing they were a family. But at the same time, it was crushing knowing it would never happen again.

Cat was brought back as he cell rang. She reached out and picked it up. "Chandler?"

"_Merry Christmas!"_ Heather squealed.

"Merry Christmas to you too. What's up?" she asked.

"_Change of plans. Dad and Brooke have a surprise and would like us early. I'm on my way to your place now. Be there in twenty minutes."_ Heather explained.

Cat's heart sunk. "Okay. We'll be ready." She hung up and looked to the kitchen.

Vincent met her look, and matched with his own disappointment. He'd overheard everything. He put Jamie on the floor. "Going to your dad's?"

Cat nodded. "We do every Christmas and spend the night."

"Have fun." He said.

"Jamie, Aunt Heather's on her way, are you packed for tonight?" she asked.

Jamie nodded. "But I wanna show grandpa the shirt Uncle Tee got me."

"Okay, go put it in your bag." Catherine said.

Jamie ran into the living room and grabbed his shirt. He sprinted down the hall and disappeared into his room. Catherine sighed and lowered her face into her hands. Twenty minutes left before Vincent had to leave. Twenty minutes and she'd never see him again. She felt the seat drop beside her as Vincent joined her. She looked up from her hands to him. He held the same knowing look as she did.

"When do you leave?" she asked.

"Soon as I clean out the warehouse." He answered.

"How're you going to find them?"

"I've always known where they are." Vincent replied.

Catherine sighed and wrapped her arms around him. His arms held her close. "Please don't do this." She whispered.

"It's the only way, Cat." He answered.

Her grasp tightened around him. "What do I tell Jamie?"

Vincent released her. He grabbed his coat and reached into one of the pockets. He pulled out an envelope. He looked up at Catherine and held out the envelope. "Read him this. It'll explain everything."

Cat took the envelope and gave a shaky sigh. "And if he asks questions?"

"Tell him the truth." He answered.

Cat nodded.

"Is it too late to give you your present?" Vincent reached into his coat once more. He pulled out a small orange envelope, bigger than the first. He held it out to Catherine.

Catherine looked up at Vincent, unsure.

"Go ahead." He said.

Catherine took the envelope. She felt the weight shift in her hands as she opened it slowly. She tipped the envelope and out slipped a set of dog tags. Cat turned them over in her hands. They were old, worn, scratched, and Vincent's. She caught sight of something else inside the envelope. She reached in and pulled out an old photo of Vincent and his unit buddies.

"They're the last things leading back to me." He said.

Cat shook her head. "Vincent, I-"

"I want you to have them, Cat. I trust you with them." He said. He reached out and slipped the tags over her head. The cold metal sent a chill down her spine.

Cat twisted the chain around her finger. She looked up at Vincent and wrapped her arms around him once more. "I love you."

"I know." He kissed the side of her head and released her. "Your sister's here."

Cat nodded and stood up. She walked him to the door. "Jamie, come say goodbye to daddy."

Jamie came running out of his room carrying his bag." Daddy's not coming?"

Vincent shook his head. "I can't. I have to be somewhere."

Jamie's lip began to pout. "I don't want you to leave."

Vincent knelt in front of Jamie. "I know, but I have to."

"Will you come back?" he asked.

"I don't know, Jamie." Vincent answered.

Jamie wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck.

"Cat! Jamie!" Heather called, knocking on the door.

Vincent released Jamie and kissed his forehead. "Bye Jamie." He moved from the door and into Cat's bedroom.

Cat opened the door. Heather was standing in the hall, decked in red and white pajamas. "Heather!"

"Merry Christmas!" Heather called. She walked in and gave Cat a tight hug. "Oh how cute, your pj's came with tags!"

Cat tucked the tags beneath her top. "Yeah. Um, I'm going to grab my bag and meet you down in the car, okay?"

"Okay." Heather said. She turned to Jamie. "Let's Jamie."

Jamie nodded and picked up his bag. He followed Heather out into the hall. Cat closed the door and jogged into her room. Her window was already open. She looked out to see Vincent already across the street on another roof. He waved goodbye and disappeared from sight. Cat exhaled slowly and closed the window. She couldn't cry, she wouldn't cry. No matter how much it hurt, she needed to stay strong. She was all that stood between Jamie and Muirfield now. She grabbed her bag and jogged back to the front door. She grabbed her coat, keys, and gun, and locked up her apartment.

* * *

I TOLD YOU I'D HAVE CHRISTMAS! Guys thank you so much for your reviews! you are so AMAZING!


	14. Strategic Assault

Heather pulled her car in front of the complex. Catherine and Jamie climbed out of the car. "Thanks for the ride, sis."

"Anytime. I'll call later!" Heather called.

Cat closed her door and waved goodbye. She turned back to her complex and sighed. It felt good to be home. The night with her dad and step-mom had been fun, but knowing what Vincent was doing had put too much of a strain on her mind. Jamie, on the other hand, handled it perfectly. He smiled and laughed the whole time, never letting anyone know he was upset. But the moment he climbed out of the car, his smiled faded.

Catherine gently ruffled Jamie's head. "Hey, how about a movie?"

Jamie shook his head.

Catherine picked up Jamie and entered the complex. "I know you miss daddy. I do too."

"Will he come back?" he asked.

Catherine sighed as they entered the elevator. "No sweetie, he can't."

Jamie leaned his head on Catherine's shoulder. Catherine rubbed his back, trying to soothe him, but she knew nothing would. The next few days would be the toughest, for both for them. Jamie would have questions, lots of them. And Vincent's letter would only answer so much; the rest would be up to her. But they had gotten through four years without Vincent, now they just had to get through the rest of them.

The hairs on the back of Cat's next began to rise. Her stomach knotted itself anxiously. Something was wrong. Cat frowned and casually glanced inside the elevator. There was a single man riding behind them. Cat didn't recognize him from any other floor, but she didn't dismiss that he didn't live in the complex. He was taller than Catherine with black hair. He was dressed in a black suit and shoes.

He smiled at her. "Too much Christmas?"

Cat nodded. "Yeah, too much Christmas." She turned her head, but felt his eyes still on her. She casually glanced at the controls, checking on the floor and noticed him still staring at her. She swallowed, recognizing him. He was the agent who attacked her in the garage months ago. She took a deep breath and remained calm.

Their floor came up and the doors opened. Catherine stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall. She heard the man limping after her, his disability putting distance between them. The entire hall was empty; save for three other people, people Cat knew didn't live in the complex. Muirfield had found them. Her hold on Jamie tightened as she walked down the hall toward their apartment.

"Jamie." She whispered. "We're in trouble."

Jamie shifted in his mother's arms. "What do we do?"

Catherine stopped at the door and set Jamie on the floor. She bent over and pretended to tie his shoes. "When I open the door, get out through the fire escape and run to the warehouse. Just like we practiced, remember?"

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'll be right behind you." She answered. "Ready?"

Jamie nodded.

Catherine stood up and slipped her key into the lock. She positioned herself between the men and Jamie. She turned the nob and pushed open the door. The men stayed where they were, but Cat didn't trust them. She closed the door behind her and locked it. She dropped her things and pulled her gun from the holster.

"Jamie, go." She ordered.

Jamie dropped his pack and ran into her room. He closed the door. Cat heard the lock trigger. She stood just a few paces from the door and waited. She needed to put as much distance between Jamie and Muirfield.

There was a soft knock on her door. Cat slowly moved to the side of the door. She pushed open the peep hole. "Yes?"

A bullet ripped through the hole, where her head would have been. Catherine moved to the side just as they kicked open the door. Cat opened fired, taking out the man from the hallway. The man collapsed onto her entry floor, blood pooling from his head wound.

"Hold your fire!" called the man. "We came to talk."

"Really? Your tactics said otherwise." She answered.

"Clearly the wrong one." He replied. "Tell us where Vincent Keller is, and we'll leave you and your son in peace."

Cat shook her head. "I don't know who you're looking for."

"Don't lie to me detective. We're both too smart for that." He said. "Tell me where he is, or I'll be forced to settle for his son instead."

Cat was silent. So it was true, they did know about Jamie's abilities.

"You didn't think you could hide him forever, did you?" he asked.

Cat took a deep breath.

"We will find him. Both of them, with or without your help." He called.

"Over my dead body!" Cat replied.

"If that's the way you want it Detective!" they opened fire.

Catherine dove behind the kitchen counter. Bullets ripped through the cabinets. Wood splitters filled the air and covered the floor. Cat lay low, narrowly missing the bullets. She kept a mental count of their spent rounds, counting down until they needed to reload.

The wave stopped abruptly. Catherine moved out and opened fire, pegging the second man in the arm. He slumped against the wall, clutching his arm. Cat moved quickly toward the door, but the men were ready. Even without their guns loaded, they entered the apartment. They dove through the door, dodging Catherine's shots. A man with blond hair threw himself into Catherine, tackling her to the ground. Her gun tumbled out of her grasp and across the floor. Cat slammed her fist into the man's face, forcing him off her body. She rolled from his reach and quickly made it back to her feet. The second man was ready. He swung his arm at her. Cat easily caught his arm and slammed her knee into his stomach. He doubled over and Catherine twisted his arm around his back before throwing him to the floor.

By this time, the first man was on his feet and coming toward her. His arms were up, ready for her attack. Catherine threw a punch, but the agent dodged it. He tried to kick her stomach, but Cat caught his leg and tossed him back. He staggered two steps and tackled her into the wall. Catherine grunted and slammed her elbow into his back. He lifted her by her legs, over his back and dropped her. Cat landed on her back. She cried out in pain, but quickly moved from his reach. She rolled onto her knees as the man came back. When he tried to grab her, Cat threw herself beneath his legs, using the floor to slide across. She rolled onto her back and kicked the man in the back of the knees. He stumbled forward as she stood up. Cat swung her leg out and kicked him in the face. His head snapped to the side and collapsed on the floor.

Suddenly a strong arm wrapped around her throat, cutting off her arm. Catherine gasped and grabbed onto the arm. The second man lifted her into the air, Cat chocked as his grasp tightened around her throat. Her feet were suspended above the ground. She grit her teeth and brought her legs up. Using her entire body weight, she forced the man to step back, giving Cat ample time to heave him over her shoulder. He slammed to the ground where Cat slammed her fist onto his throat. The man lay on the floor, trying to breathe.

Cat scooped up her gun and slipped it into her holster. The men on her floor were incapacitated and wouldn't bother her again. But there was still one left she needed to take care of. She headed toward the hall where she'd last seen him.

An arm slammed into Catherine's face as she reached the door. Catherine back peddled and stumbled to the floor. Her head slammed against the floor, sending the apartment spinning around her. Her vision danced, but she made out the man above her. He reached into his pocket and slammed the sharp prongs against her chest. Millions of volts shot through her body within second. Cat felt her entire body tense from the jolt. Her lungs burned for air.

He removed the taser and let her lie on the floor. The exposure had to have been only a few seconds, but it felt like minutes to her. Her chest heaved as she tried to breathe. Her limps trembled against the ground. She couldn't move at all. The man walked around her body, like a vulture waiting for its prey to die.

"This could've gone a lot simpler." He said.

"I've…heard that…before." She gasped.

The man tased her again. Cat cried out as her muscles tensed from the voltage. He pulled it from her body faster than before. "You still don't seem to realize how dangerous he is."

Cat groaned in pain.

"And to complicate things further, you created a demons child." He said.

Anger flooded Catherine, but the voltage rendered her powerless.

"So I'm going to ask you this one last time, detective."

The first man had regained his stance. He kicked her in the stomach, rolling Cat onto her side. His foot slammed into her chest again and again, never giving her a moment to catch her breath. He lifted her by her throat onto her feet.

"Where are Vincent Keller and your son?" he asked.

Catherine swallowed hard. "Go to hell."

The man nodded to his partner. He lifted Cat off the ground, raising her high into the air. Before Cat could scream, he slammed her through the coffee table. The table shattered into pieces of wood and glass. Shards embedded themselves into her arm, back and legs. Cat lay in the middle of the table, unable to move.

"Finish her off?" one asked.

"No need, she won't live much longer. Keller will find her. He'll come for us." Came the replied. They walked out of the apartment, dragging their fallen men behind them.

Cat groaned and reached for her phone. She had to warn Vincent. Pain surged through her battered body. Her breathing was shallow and ragged. She could feel the cuts; hear the blood dripping onto the floor. Her strength was fading fast. The apartment melted together into a puddle of colors, before fading into black.

* * *

well...um...yeah...this is where the fun REALLY begins.


	15. Joining Forces

There was only one time Vincent had ever seen the warehouse look so empty, the first time they'd entered. Before they had secured it, transformed it, turned it into home. Now it stood a shell of what it used to be. Empty of identification, belongings they wanted to keep. Everything that links to them gone. Vincent stood in the middle of the room, looking around. It was haunting just how much of his life was spent hiding in this building, and he was intentionally about to destroy it. He kept telling himself it was for the best. It was for his friend and family, but it didn't stop the pain in his chest.

Vincent sighed and lowered his head. There was no point in prolonging it now. He walked down the stairs, but stopped. Something was coming toward the warehouse, running. He walked to the door and opened it just as Jamie raced inside. He ran through the door and stopped inside the warehouse.

"Jamie!"

Jamie turned. The physical change reverted almost instently. "Daddy!

Vincent closed the door and walked to Jamie. "What are you doing here?"

Jamie was breathing heavily. "Mom…mommy…is…in…trouble."

"What kind of trouble."

"A m-m-ma-a-a-an-n-n f-f-f-fo-o-ol-l-l-o-o-ow-w-ed…u-u-u-us-s-s-s." he explained.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"A-a-a-t-t-t h-h-h-ho-o-o-om-m-m-me." Jamie managed.

Vincent nodded. "Get upstairs and stay there!" he turned and opened the door again. He stormed outside, nearly running into JT.

"Vincent what's going on?" JT asked.

"Muirfield went after Catherine again. Jamie's upstairs, stay with him. I'm going after Cat." He explained. Adrenaline flooded his system. The beast inside broke free, taking complete control. He sprinted toward the city.

* * *

Vincent landed on the roof just across from the complex. Below, cops and EMT's lined the street. Vincent regained control and shut the beast back. He watched from the roof as the EMT's treated Catherine. He could smell her blood, hear her weak heartbeat. Whatever Muirfield had done, it was their worse, but they left her alive. He moved to the fire escape and waited outside her window.

"She stable for now, let's move." Someone said.

"Keep me posted on her condition." Someone replied. Vincent recognized Tess' voice.

"Search the whole place. I want the son of a bitch that had the balls to attack one of our own. And want to know where the hell Jamie is." Joe said.

"On it." Tess said.

Vincent heard the departure of the gurney with Cat and the EMT's. He heard several other officers leave. He slipped inside and moved quickly toward the hall. From the door, Vincent saw the damage done to the apartment. Bullet holes filled the island in the kitchen; the coffee table had been smashed to pieces and was covered with blood. The walls and floors were dented and scuffed from a fight. Cat had put up a fight before she went down. Tess stood in the middle of the living room with her back to the hall.

"Who the hell would do this?" Tess asked herself.

"I can help with that." He said.

Tess turned quickly, drawing her gun. Vincent remained where he was. He'd had guns drawn on him more than enough to not care anymore. She looked hard at Vincent before her eyes widened. "Oh my god, you're Jamie's father."

Vincent nodded.

"Did you do this?" Tess demanded.

"No."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"Jamie told me they were attacked." He explained.

"Where is he?"

"He's safe. He's with someone Cat trusts." Vincent continued. "I need to know what hospital Cat's going to."

"Why?" Tess demanded.

"Because the people who attacked her will come after her again and kill her." He explained.

Tess frowned. "How do you know?"

"Because they're using her to get to me." Vincent explained.

Tess slowly lowered her gun. "Bellevue."

"Get over there now." Vincent ordered.

"What about you?" Tess asked.

Vincent headed toward the window. "I'll meet you there." He climbed onto the fire escape and pulled out his phone and dialed.

"_Vincent what-"_

"JT listen, Catherine's on her way to Bellevue. Take Jamie and get over there. The second she's conscious, you get them to the safe haven." He ordered. He ended the call before JT could respond.

* * *

Bellevue was busy, even after Christmas. It seemed that everyone had brilliant ideas to go sledding down concrete stairs, or find faster ways to take down the tree that added up to injuries. The staff was stretched to its limits with walk patients or emergencies, that none seemed to notice a new face walking through the halls. Dressed in a stolen white lab coat and stethoscope, he walked down the hall, holding the chart of an injured officer. He slipped into her room and closed the door behind him.

She lay on the bed, unconscious, hooked to an EKG machine and IV. Her torn and bloodied shirt had been cut away to tend to her wounds. Her numerous lacerations had been cleaned and bandaged. Her throat was bruised, along with her stomach. Burn marks dotted her body from the taser. Her injuries varied from small lacerations to bruised ribs and a concussion.

The man walked to the bed and pulled out an empty syringe. He filled it with hair and raised it to her IV. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm with incredible strength. The ma heard a low growl, before finding himself heading toward the wall. The man slumped onto the floor unconscious. Tess walked out from behind the curtain and trained her gun on the man. She looked over at Vincent, who had changed back.

"He'll live." Vincent said.

"Good call." Tess replied. She knelt beside him and cuffed him.

Vincent sifted through his pockets and retrieved a phone. He slipped it into his pocket and stood up. "JT's on his way with Jamie. The second he gets here, you get Cat and Jamie to safety."

"What about you?" Tess called.

"I'm ending this." He answered.

* * *

okay...this was short and it jumped around, but i had to put it in. and the enxtone's going to be short too. fyi


	16. Resistance

JT pulled into the Hospital lot and killed the engine. He climbed out of the car and opened Jamie's door. Jamie hopped out and ran toward the door with JT trailing behind him. They moved quickly into the hospital and through the halls.

"What was mommy's room?" Jamie asked.

"Two thirteen." JT answered. "Should be just around the corner."

They turned the corner and found Tess standing walking alongside Catherine. She was leaning over, holding her ribs, but she was walking as fast as she could. A clean shirt, most likely borrowed from Tess, hung in her grasp.

"Mommy!" Jamie cried. He sprinted toward her.

Tess intercepted him. "Whoa, hold on bud. Your mom's hurt pretty bad." She picked him up and kept walking beside Cat.

"Where's Vincent?" JT asked.

"He ran off after some guy tried to kill Cat in her room. You JT?" she asked.

JT nodded. "That's me. Did he say where he was going?"

"All he said was he was ending this." She answered.

"Oh my god." JT groaned.

"What does that mean?"

"He's going after Muirfield." Cat answered.

"What's Muirfield?" Tess asked

"They're the people responsible for coming after Cat." JT explained. "We need to get you guys to the Safe Haven."

Cat shook her head. "Take Jamie, I'm not going."

"Uh, what?"

"You heard me." Cat said.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Tess asked.

"I'm going after Vincent." She answered.

"Yeah, no, no, no. Really bad idea. If Vincent's there, there's no telling what could happen in his state." JT explained.

Catherine stepped into the elevator. "He's walking into a trap, JT. They left me for dead, knowing he'd come after them. They're waiting for him as we speak."

Tess shook her head. "This is nuts."

Cat laughed painfully. "Trust me; this is a typical situation for these guys."

The elevator doors opened to the first floor. JT helped Cat out of the elevator. Tess and Jamie walked right beside them.

"Do we have idea where Muirfield is?" Tess asked.

"Unfortunately, we do." JT answered. He walked toward his car.

"Hold on." Tess called. She reached into her pocket and unlocked her car. "Let's take mine."

"Why yours?" JT asked.

"Sirens." She answered. She walked to her car and put Jamie inside. She climbed din and started up the engine. She drove it to JT and Cat and stopped. JT opened the door and helped Cat up into the back. Cat leaned back in the seat and tried to stay conscious. JT ran to his car and opened the door. He pulled out a small box and ran back to the SUV. He climbed in the front seat. Tess put the car into gear and hit the siren. They sped off through the garage and out into the street. Cat carefully pulled the shirt over her body.

JT opened the box and pulled out the tranquilizer.

"What's that for? Tess asked.

JT loaded the tranq. "Precaution." He passed it back to Cat.

Cat grabbed the gun. "Let's hope I don't need it."

* * *

you didn't expect CAt to stay down, did you? on a sadder note, the enxt chapter will not be posted until **AFTER** thursdays episode to ensure that the bad guy in the next chapter didn't die earlier on. you'll see when i post it. but i will say this...VINCENT/WHUMPING in the next chapter. major Cat/whumping and emotional damage! that is all! you guys are awesome! keep reviewing...and please don't try to kill me for postponing the next chapter!


	17. Ending It

The Muirfield home office was settle in the idle part of the city, a twelve story building made of tinted glass, steel, rebar, and concrete. It blended in so well with the other buildings, no one would ever suspect of its true purpose. No one but the employees knew of the underground parking and labs beneath the surface. No one knew about the test they'd run, the things they'd created. No one, but Vincent.

He stood across the street from the building, standing in a massive crowd, staring at the building. The agent's phone and ID burned in his pocket. His adrenaline was already running, and it took everything of his to keep the beast under control. He walked across the street with the crowd and headed toward the front doors of the building. He passed through the rotating doors to the check in station. He ran the card through the scanner and passed quickly, without so much as a glance from the security officer. Vincent walked down the hall to the elevator and pressed the top floor. The doors closed in front of him, taking him to the top.

Inside the beast raged, dying to get out. To extract vengeance upon the people who created him, who took his life from him, who tried to take Cat and Jamie from him. Vincent inhaled deeply, though it sounded more like a growl. He needed to stay in control for a little longer. He closed his eyes and listened. He could hear the gears of the elevator, the tension in the rope, and the footsteps of people walking outside the elevator. No guards, no silent alarms, nothing to imply they were onto him.

The bell rang and the doors opened to the top level. The hall was empty of everyone. Vincent stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall. The white walls were decorated with employee photos, varying in age and gender. Some even he recognized in the project. The hall led him to a single set of double doors. Vincent could hear someone inside, talking on the phone. That low, gruff voice that had given the order to terminate his unit, his friends, himself.

Vincent growled and kicked the doors in. They flew off the kings, ripping them from the hinges, and crashing onto the floor. Vincent enters slowly, calmly. There was only one person in the office, settled beneath a massive wooden desk, talking on the phone. He finds him quickly, but the man neither seems startled or afraid of him.

"Never mind." He said, setting the phone onto the receiver. He was an older man. His hair had long since been cut away from years of service. Lines of events covered his face. From the corners of his eyes, lips, and foreheads, each line told a tale in his life. Sharp, green eyes stared Vincent down. He rose from his chair, revealing a black suit and matching tie. "Vincent Keller. You look well for a man in your predicament."

"For a supposed dead man, you mean." Vincent growled as he walked across the office toward the deck.

The man smirked. "Of course."

Surges of emotions flooded Vincent in an instant. Anger, hate, disgust, they flooded his system like adrenaline, fueling the beast even more. It roared and ripped at Vincent's self-control, begging to tear the mad to pieces. Vincent could hardly contain the beast within him. "I'm surprised to see you still with Muirfield, Colonel."

"Couldn't leave knowing just one monster survived." He answered. He never moved, not once. "I knew you'd turn yourself in…given the right motivation."

"You're a patient man, Colonel." Vincent said. He sprinted toward the colonel. He slammed into the desk, shoving it into the wall. He pinned the colonel between the desk and wall. Colonel Johnson cried out, but couldn't move. Vincent jumped on the desk and stared down at Johnson. His control was slipping with each passing second. He could feel the change already taking place. "But you crossed the line. And now you're gonna see just what I can do."

To Vincent's surprise, Johnson laughed and looked up at Vincent. "I know all too well what you can do. So how about I show you, what I can do." He reached beneath the desk and flipped it from the ground. Vincent leapt off the desk and landed several feet away. The desk rolled along the floor and crashed into the cabinets.

Vincent roared viciously at Johnson. Even separated from control, he could still smell the difference around him. The altered DNA within him, but the lack of physical transformation. Vincent charged. The Colonel lunged at Vincent, tackling him at the waist and slamming him onto the ground. Vincent heaved Johnson over him. Johnson landed on his feet and turned toward Vincent. Vincent quickly rose to his feet and charged Johnson. He slammed into Johnson into the far cabinet. The wood shattered beneath his weight. Vincent pinned Johnson against the cabinet remains and snarled.

Johnson brought his leg up and kicked Vincent from him. Vincent skid across the floor, but stayed on his feet. Johnson pried himself from the cabinet and laughed. "You didn't think we'd leave the project as a failure, did you?" he adjusted his jacket. "We realized what went wrong. Fixed it, perfected it." He cracked his neck.

Vincent shifted back. "And you used it on yourself."

Johnson nodded. "Waste not." He charged Vincent and slammed his fist into his face, faster than Vincent realized. His head snapped to the side, the force caused him to stagger. Johnson slammed his fist into Vincent's head again and again, sending the room spinning around him. Vincent stumbled to the floor. He could feel the blood running down his chin.

Johnson grabbed Vincent by his hair and heaved him to his feet. He wrapped his arm around Vincent's neck and held tight. His grip cut off Vincent's oxygen. Vincent grabbed Johnson's arm and tried to pry him off, but Johnson was stronger. Even with his adrenaline and rage fueling the beast, Vincent was still trapped. Inhaling whatever oxygen he could, Vincent released Johnson's arm and rammed his elbow into Johnson's ribs. He repeated the assault three more times before Johnson gave way and released his throat. Vincent dropped to his knees, gasping for air while Johnson staggered back, momentarily stunned. Johnson recovered faster than Vincent. He grabbed Vincent by the back of his hair and slammed his head to the floor. The sickening impact echoed throughout the entire room. Again and again it echoed through Vincent's own ears as the room danced around him in agony. Johnson slammed Vincent to the ground one final time and released him. Vincent lay on the floor. Blood speed from his battered face. His lip, brow, nose, and mouth were the main sources of the blood flow. He coughed, nearly choking on his own blood. He struggled to push himself up. He lifted his gaze from the floor in time to see Johnson's foot come barreling into his face. The force sent Vincent flying onto his back, sending blood splatter across the carpet. Blood now fell freely from his face, pooling around his turned head.

Johnson came into Vincent's line of sight. He looked up from the ground as Johnson stood over him. "After the project was disbanded in Afghanistan, our scientists retrieved a vial if the original formula. The side-effects; black-outs, amnesia…all gone."

Johnson slammed his elbow into Vincent's chest. The sound of cracking ribs echoed through Vincent's body. "Chandler's serum is nothing more than an old relic."

The air was forced from his lungs within seconds, accompanied by another gush of blood. Vincent choked on the rushing air and blood. Johnson kicked him in the ribs, rolling him onto his stomach again. "Which makes you obsolete Keller."

Vincent cried out, chocking on his blood. He looked for a way to escape Johnson's assault. Physically, he couldn't take much more, even altered, Johnson was too much for him. If he didn't try now, he was going to die. Through his blurry and distorted vision, Vincent spotted a massive shard of wooden debris, most likely from the remains of the desk or cabinet. It was a good six inches from his reach, but his only chance of escape. He reached with his hand, dragging himself along the carpet. Johnson kicked him again, sending him rolling toward the shard. The wood brushed him fingertips. He wrapped his hands around it as the room spun. He gripped it tight in his hands.

"Like you said Keller," Johnson grabbed Vincent's hair and yanked his head up. "this ends now."

Vincent made an attempt to growl, though it sounded more like a vicious form of chocking, when he whipped his body around. With the shard held firmly in his hand, Vincent drove the wooden stake through Johnson's knee. It cut through him easily with the force Vincent used, slicing through the muscle and bone within seconds. Johnson screamed in agony, dropping onto his good knee right behind Vincent. Vincent slammed his elbow into Johnson's face, simultaneously raking the claws over his face as well. Johnson slumped to the ground, bloody and injured.

As the adrenaline faded, Vincent coughed again. "Not as obsolete as you think, Colonel." He pushed himself up on his shaky hands. He fought the dizziness and disorientation brought on by the multiple skull fractures. Pain surged through every fiber of his body. Ribs were cracked; blood ran freely from numerous sources, his vision was almost completely ruined. Still he kept trying to rise to his feet. His legs could barely hold himself up right without swaying to one side or another. Cradling his ribs in one arm and his head in his free hand, Vincent staggered toward the door.

Jonson's laughter halted Vincent in his unsteady tracks. "There's something I forgot to mention, Vincent."

Vincent turned slowly. "And what's that?"

Johnson reached into his coat before Vincent's eyes could register his movements. He withdrew a gun and fired at Vincent. Vincent felt the immediate prick through the skin of his chest. He looked down at the distorted form of a tranquilizer cylinder protruding from his body. Whatever accurate vision that remained vanished within seconds of the frigid drug surging through his entire body. The pain increased tenfold and exhaustion was gripping at the very core of him. Vincent felt his body swaying heavier as he pulled the tranq from his body. His eyes fluttered as he tried to stay conscious. His legs gave out beneath him, sending to his knees. His chest heaved, like breathing was now harder than before. He was losing every grasp of reality as the seconds ticked by.

"What…what the hell…did you…did you do to…to me?" he slurred. He could hear Johnson shuffle behind him. He felt his head tilt back, whether under his own will or Johnson, he didn't know.

"Cured you," Johnson spat.

Vincent felt his body fall backwards into the cold blackness that had engulfed his body.

* * *

to the reader who asked for Vincnet/whoping...what did you think? sorry it took me so long to update, i couldn't download the episode until saturday and watching it online sucked with the stupid commercials. anyway, it should take me a couple more days to get the next chapter up...but here's a preview!

* * *

_Cat walked between their bodies, knowing by their injuries that they were dead. Their weapons were laid about the floor around them. She spotted Vincent's coat just a few feet from the agents. She rushed to his side and knelt on the ground beside him. Blood covered his coat and hair. His face was turned from her, hiding whatever injuries he'd sustained in his fight. The carpet was heavily colored around his head. She gently reached out and touched his shoulder. "Vincent?"_

_Vincent's hand shot up from the floor and wrapped around Cat's wrist. Cat jumped in surprise at the tightness of his grip. She stared down at his wrist, his pointed nails dug into her skin, causing blood to roll down her wrist. Vincent lifted his head toward her. He had completely transformed._


	18. Final Showdown

The pain that threatened to rip Catherine from consciousness nipped at her heals. Every step she took, every breath inhaled into her lungs, every moment she remained on her feet was a moment of pure agony. The only thing that kept her from giving in was the thought of Vincent giving in. She was not letting him go out that way. Not while she had one ragged, painful breath of life still coursing through battered body.

The elevator jerked to a stop, pulling her from her thoughts. The doors opened slowly, revealing the twelfth floor. Cat exhaled slowly and emerged from the elevator. The hall was empty and quiet, not what she'd expected from them. She moved slowly down the hall, her gun tight in her hands, the tranq on her hip, Vincent's tags tucked beneath her shirt. Her heart quickened within her chest, adding to the pain coursing through her. She raised her right hand toward her mouth, where the mic had been set up.

"JT?" she asked.

"_Last door on the left."_ JT replied. He was stationed in the building's security room. Since the building's first floor and garage had been emptied of employees when they'd arrived, JT and Tess took watch point from the room. With JT the eyes over her, Cat knew what she would be walking into.

"How many?"

"_Four. Three are down, one's moving."_ He answered.

"Vincent?" she asked.

"_No, Vincent is definitely down, Cat."_ JT replied.

Cat nodded to herself and hurried through the hall. She saw the door- or what was left of it-before she reached it. She hugged the wall and carefully peeked inside.

Suddenly a chuck of wood was hurled in her direction. Cat hit the ground just as the wood ripped through the wall and crashed just feet in front of her. She looked over her shoulder and spotted a man limping down the back hall away from her. She raised her gun and opened fire. The bullets ripped through the glass behind him. He moved around the corner and out of Cat's range.

Cat managed to get back to her feet, though not without some effort. She entered the room, leaving the man to make his escape. Vincent was her top priority right now. The office, or what was left of the office, was littered with debris from the furniture. Wood, glass, metal, were all scattered about the floor. Blood splatter decorated the carpet in a sickening design. The light and darkness of the patterns made Catherine's stomach twist in knots. Amidst the splatter and debris, three bodies lay on the floor. Two of them were Muirfield Agents. Cat recognized them by the remains of their faces. They were the men that had attacked her just this morning. Cat walked between their bodies, knowing by their injuries that they were dead. Their weapons were laid about the floor around them. She spotted Vincent's coat just a few feet from the agents. She rushed to his side and knelt on the ground beside him. Blood covered his coat and hair. His face was turned from her, hiding whatever injuries he'd sustained in his fight. The carpet was heavily colored around his head. She gently reached out and touched his shoulder. "Vincent?"

Vincent's hand shot up from the floor and wrapped around Cat's wrist. Cat jumped in surprise at the tightness of his grip. She stared down at his wrist, his pointed nails dug into her skin, causing blood to roll down her wrist. Vincent lifted his head toward her. He had completely transformed. His veins darkened and protruded from his skin. His teeth had sharpened into canines. Fresh and dried blood covered his face. His yellow eyes were sunken in; the skin around his eyes had turned a dark purple color. He stared at her long and hard. She could sense the rage, the danger, the monster. He wasn't Vincent anymore.

"Vincent?"

In return, he growled at her and kicked her backwards into the wooden remains of the furniture. Cat screamed as she slammed into the debris pile. Wood drove into her back once more. She could feel new and old wounds begin to bleed down her back. Cat groaned and lifted her head. Vincent was crouching just a few feet from her, his head tilted to one, staring at her like a hunter stares at its prey. She spotted her gun just beside his feet, but well out of her reach. Vincent seemed to know what she was thinking and intentionally kicked her gun as far from her as possible.

"_CAT RUN!"_ JT yelled.

Vincent roared viciously and charged Catherine. Catherine rolled out of the way. Vincent crashed into the debris and turned toward her. Catherine struggled to get to her feet. Vincent leapt toward her, landing just in front of her. Cat reached for the tranq gun and aim. Vincent easily swatted the gun away, raking his nails over her arms. Cat cried out, recoiling her arm against her chest. The blood ran freely down her elbow.

"Vincent please!" she called.

Vincent growled and kicked Catherine square in the chest. Cat felt herself fly through the air and slam into the wall. She felt the wall crumble around her from the impact as she slumped to the ground. Cat groaned and pushed herself up onto her elbows. Vincent stalked toward her and grabbed her by the throat. He lifted Cat into the air. Her feet danced above the floor. She grabbed Vincent's arm, trying to free herself. His nails dug into her throat, sending blood rolling down her neck and shirt. Cat lowered her hand onto her hip. Her fingers fumbled with the tranq dart, digging it off her belt. She gripped it tightly and drove the cylinder into Vincent's stomach. Vincent grunted at the prick of the needle. He released Cat and stared down at the tranq. He reached down and pulled it out. He swayed and staggered. He stumbled onto the ground, dazed by the dart, but not completely immobilized by it.

"_Cat go!"_ JT ordered.

Cat rushed onto her shaky feet and ran from the room, grabbing one of the tranq guns on her way out. She hurried out of the office. She used the wall for support, nearly collapsing against it. She checked the tranq gun, finding it fully loaded, and slipped it into her holster. She rubbed her neck, wiping the blood away. Her body was on fire. She could barely see straight, barely breathe, and barely move. She wouldn't last much longer.

"JT, what's he doing?" she asked.

"_Looks like he's still working through the tranq, but it won't last much longer."_ JT explained.

"How can that be? The tranq's usually work."

"_Yeah but that was before Muirfield got to him."_ JT explained.

"What do you mean?"

Tess' voice came over the system. _"Looks like the guy you were shooting at injected Vincent with some kind of drug."_

"_Yeah and whatever was in the tranq has clearly done something to him."_ JT explained.

"_Can you make it to the elevator?"_ Tess asked.

Cat shook her head. "No. Not on my own."

"_Alright, I'm on my way."_ Tess said.

"No, stay with JT."

"_Cat he's up, get into the next room now."_ JT ordered.

Cat looked around for the closest door. She stumbled to it and turned the handle. By some miracle, the door opened. Cat staggered inside and closed the door behind her. She was in a conference room. The large, heavy table sat in the middle of the room with dozens of chairs surrounding it. Cat limped toward the table and pushed the chairs apart. She pulled the tranq gun from her hip. It may not stop him, but it could give her enough time to escape. She held it tight, and watched the door.

Suddenly the wall beside her exploded in drywall chunks and plywood. Cat ducked down and crawled beneath the table. She watched from beneath the table as the dust settled. She spotted Vincent's shoes from the table. He walked into the room, searching for her. She knew he already knew where she was. Her blood was everywhere, her scent, her heartbeat. He was dragging this out, toying with her. She watched as he jumped onto the table. The entire table shook above her. Cat exhaled slowly, trying to keep herself calm. She crawled slowly along the table, listening for Vincent.

A fist broke through the tables' surface, creating a hole just a few feet from Cat. She jumped, but kept quiet. She could hear Vincent growling above her, no doubt searching for her. She pressed the tags against her chest and moved again. She bit her lip and eased her way toward the edge of the table. She couldn't hear Vincent above her anymore. She could see the light shift through the hole. A feeling of uncertainty crept up on her.

A low growl, from behind, caught Cat's attention. And it wasn't above and behind, it was directly behind. Cat felt her heart quicken as her grasp tightened around the gun. She turned slowly to see Vincent directly behind her. Vincent roared and reached for her. Cat crawled back, her arms barely missing Vincent's claws. But Vincent didn't give up; before she could crawl away he grabbed her ankle and yanked her into the open. He pulled her so hard and so fast; the gun fell from her grasp. His nails ripped open her skin and his strength shattered the bones. Cat screamed as she slid out into the open. She grabbed the closest chair and hurled it at him. Vincent released her in order to bat the chair away. Cat managed to sit up. She used the table to keep herself upright, but it also blocked her only means of escape. Vincent crouched in front of her. He bared his teeth and growled. He raised his hand and extended his claws. Catherine closed her eyes tightly. This was it.

Suddenly a second roar ripped through the air. Catherine heard the collision and felt the air blow past her. She opened her eyes to see Vincent standing back in the next room. But just in front of her, growling and baring his teeth, was Jamie. Jamie stood fully transformed, mirroring Vincent in each aspect. Catherine had never seen her son fully transformed, only in small portions. His teeth, claws, eyes, never complete. It was like watching two mirrored images standing in front of each other. Jamie roared and lunged for Vincent.

"No!" Cat screamed.

Jamie tackled Vincent around the chest and sent him flying to the ground. Vincent shoved the boy from him. Both quickly regained their crouching stance. They stared off at each other. One hunter, one protector, both determined to win.

Cat cried out as she struggled to her feet. Her legs shook under her weight. Her ankle couldn't take any weight at all .She limped toward the hole in the wall, all the while watching her son and his father face off like animals.

Jamie lunged for Vincent again. Vincent kicked the boy to the ground and moved for Catherine. But Jamie was back to his feet within seconds and drove Vincent from his mother. Catherine stumbled through the hole and fell to the ground. Her gun lay just inches from her. Vincent threw Jamie threw the wall behind Catherine. She jumped and searched for Jamie, simultaneously grabbing the gun. Vincent landed in front of her once more. He moved in for the kill. Jamie's vicious roar echoed through her ears as Jamie moved between them.

Vincent towered over young Jamie, but the boy showed no sign of fear. He stood tall, bravely defending his mother from Vincent. His eyes were bright yellow and his face contorted just as Vincent. He snarled viciously at Vincent, warning him to back off. Vincent grabbed the boy and lifted him into the air. He snarled at the boy viciously. Cat could see the brutality in Vincent's yellow eyes. Everything that had once been Vincent was gone. And the monster in front of her would kill her and her son without a second thought.

"VINCENT!" She raised her gun and fired. The bullet hit the floor in front of Vincent. "Put him down."

Vincent's attention turned to Cat. He roared at her, still holding Jamie by his arms.

Cat fired another warning shot. "I SAID PUT HIM DOWN, VINCENT!"

He stared at her, daring her.

"I don't want to kill you, but I swear I will if you hurt him." Cat warned. "Put. Him. Down."

Something flashed in Vincent's eyes and he stopped growling at her. Cat's brows knitted together in confusion. What had she seen? Vincent's gaze shifted from, to Jamie, and back to her. Something was going through his mind.

"I know you're still in there, Vincent. You always are." She said. "Fight it. Fight the beast. Come back to us."

Vincent's hands began trembling around Jamie's arms. His eyes flashed brown before shutting them tightly. His lips tightened completely. Cat watched as Vincent seemed to be fight back the beast. She could see the two halves fight; the beast raged inside him, fighting, dying to rip the boy apart. And Vincent, trying to take back control, to protect his family.

"Don't let it win, Vincent. Don't let the monster Muirfield created win." She begged. "If it wins, then so does Muirfield." She hesitantly put her gun away. She struggled to her feet and stepped closer. She reached out slowly and touched his hand. Vincent never flinched or moved from her touch. "I know you don't want to hurt your son, Vincent."

Vincent forced himself to his knees. His hands released Jamie's arm. He doubled over screaming, fighting back the beast, but it wouldn't let up. He focused on Catherine and Jamie. Catherine's touch against his skin. He swore he would do anything to protect them, even from himself. He wasn't going to break that promise to them. He heard their heart beats, heard Jamie's adrenaline. The boy had the strength of the monster, the control of the tamer, and the heart of the protector. He was stronger than Vincent ever hoped to be. Jamie would never beast out and attack his mother. He would never lose control. And for that Vincent was proud…and dejected.

His arms tremble as they held up his trembling body. Only Vincent trembled for a different reason. He was strong, but he would never have the strength to control the beast as his son did. Tears fell from his tightly closed eyes as the beast was finally subdued. Vincent exhaled slowly and opened his eyes. His hair was drenched in sweat, handing over his face. Vincent lifted his bloodied face from the ground. His hazy vision finally cleared, revealing a battered and bloodied Catherine. Jamie still stood ready to protect his mother. The sight of her wounded form and Jamie's stance shattered his heart.

Catherine slowly reached up and touched his bloodied face. "Are you with me?"

Vincent stared at her in astonishment. After everything he'd done to her, she still stayed with him. Unable to speak, Vincent simply nodded.

Catherine sighed in relief. She lifted her broken wrist. "JT, you still hear me?"

"_Loud and clear."_

"We're on our way to the car." She said. "all of us."

"_Yeah we saw. Good job. We'll see you there."_ JT replied.

Cat lowered her wrist to her chest, trying not to wince. "We need to go."

"Can you move?" Vincent asked.

"I'm sure as hell not staying here." She answered. She pushed herself upright, only to stagger sideways.

Vincent caught her and lifted her into his arms. He gently shifted her, accessing her wound mentally. Numerous broken bones, lacerations, worsening concussion, blood loss. He was amazed she was still conscious.

They left the room and hurried down the hall. Jamie was waiting by the elevator. He'd shifted back, but said nothing to Vincent. He didn't need to; Vincent had seen the same look a thousand times before. Jamie was afraid of him. The metal doors opened in front of them. Jamie rushed in and pushed the button. Vincent followed after him with Cat in his arms.

Cat lifted her wrist. "JT, the building still clear?"

"_Completely clear. You guys should have no problem getting here."_ He answered.

"Jamie-"

Jamie growled at him.

"Jamie." Cat warned.

Jamie stopped and turned toward the controls.

Cat eased her way out of Vincent's arms and onto the floor. She used the door as a brace and touched her son's shoulder. "Jamie, what happened up there doesn't change anything."

"He hurt you." Jamie said.

Vincent closed his eyes.

"There's a difference between you and your dad, Jamie." Cat explained.

Jamie turned and growled at Cat. Cat frowned. Jamie never growled at her unless something was wrong. Vincent's eyes snapped open. He reached for Cat's arm as the doors opened. Johnson stood just feet from them, holding a gun. He fired, hitting Cat in the chest. Cat pulled out the tranq gun and fired. The dart his Johnson square in the chest. Cat stumbled backwards into Vincent's arms, blood seeping from the wound.

"Cat!" Vincent yelled. He pressed his hand against her chest, covering the wound.

Johnson plucked the dart from his chest and raised the gun to them. "You think a tranquilizer can stop me?"

"What makes you think it was a tranquilizer?" Cat asked. She held up the gun. "It's your gun."

Johnson's eyes grew wide.

"Enjoy your antidote Colonel." Vincent said.

Jamie snarled and kicked Johnson across the lot. He rolled to a stop and lay on the ground unconscious. Squealing wheels echoed through the park. Tess' SUV came barreling around the corner. It screeched to a halt in front of the elevator. JT climbed out and lifted Jamie into the car.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

Vincent lifted Cat into his arms and rushed to the back. "Johnson shot her. Get the back."

JT opened the back door of the SUV. Vincent carefully laid Cat in the back and climbed in after her.

"Can she make it to the safe house?" JT asked.

Vincent shook his head and ripped off his shirt. "Too much bleeding. We need to get her back to the warehouse." He pressed the shirt to Cat's stomach, using it to soak up the blood.

"You're gonna need help." Tess said, climbing out of the front. "Text me the address, I'll meet you there."

"Where are you going?" JT called.

"Getting you some help!"

"JT let's go!" Vincent ordered.

JT climbed into the SUV and tore through the lot.

* * *

never a moments rest for them. that's just how brutal i really am :)


	19. Patching Up

Vincent kicked open the gate to the upstairs. Catherine was barely conscious in his arms. He could hear her weakening heartbeat; feel her blood against his skin, see her struggle to stay awake. He reached the landing and made a b-line for the closest table. He pushed the contest to the floor and gently laid Cat on top. She looked up at him, deep brown eyes mixed with dangerously pale skin. Despite it all, she gave him a weak smile.

"Stay with me." He pleaded.

"Try and stop me." She replied.

"Vince, what do you need?" JT called.

"Just bring the entire damn inventory." Vincent replied. He carefully lifted his bloodied shirt from Cat's stomach. The blood immediately started seeping from her wound again. This wasn't good. "Damn." He looked up to Cat. "The bullet's caused a lot of internal bleeding, it probably ruptured your spleen, but I can't do anything without going in."

Cat swallowed but nodded her head. "I trust you."

Vincent nodded. "Okay. JT, I need a hypodermic needle with Propofol and a dozen alcohol pads."

JT rolled the equipment over on the computer stand. He grabbed the small bottle of Propofol and removed the amount. He passed Vincent the alcohol and syringe. Vincent quickly cleaned the cure of her inner arm and slipped the needle beneath the skin. He injected the anesthesia into her system slowly. The second the drug was in her system, Vincent removed the needle and taped up her elbow.

He leaned over Catherine. "Alright, you'll start feeling the effects any second now."

Cat nodded. "I do."

"Don't fight it Cat." He said.

"If…if I don't-"

Vincent shook his head. "You're gonna be alright Catherine."

Unable to fight the drug any longer, Cat's eyes fluttered close. Her chest rose steadily, but her breathing was anything but steady.

Vincent grabbed a pair of gloves and slipped them on quickly. "JT, I need that BP cuff on her arm. We need to keep a close eye on her blood pressure while she's under." He ordered.

"On it." JT said.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

Vincent looked down. Jamie was standing just a few feet away from them. "I'm not going to lie to you, Jamie. She's hurt really bad, but I'm going to do everything I can to help her."

"Can I help?" he asked.

Vincent sighed. "Not this time bud. I need you downstairs, right now."

Crunching gravel caught Vincent's attention. He heard two car doors open, followed by a third. Jamie heard it too and turned his head toward the door.

"Actually, you can help Tess." Vincent replied.

Jamie took off down the stairs.

"How do we know she didn't rat us out?" JT asked.

"She's hasn't done it yet. She could've arrested you back at the hospital, but she didn't." Vincent answered. "Besides, after everything she's seen today, all she wants is to save Cat. That puts us all on common ground today."

"And tomorrow?"

"Play it by ear. What's her bp?"

JT looked down at the cuff. "65 over 40."

Vincent nodded. "I need scissors."

JT reached to the table and passed them along. Vincent cut away Cat's shirt and pulled it open. Jamie came running up the stairs with Tess behind him. Jamie ran straight to JT, carrying an IV sack.

"Where'd you get that?" JT asked.

"Ambulance. EMT's were on lunch." Tess answered. She carried a cooler in her hands.

"Do I want to know?" JT asked, motioning to the cooler.

"O positive." Evan explained, entering the landing. "Without knowing Cat's blood type, it's the best choice."

"How many units did you manage?" Vincent asked.

"Just two." Evan answered. He walked over to the table and grabbed a pair of gloves. He looked down at Cat's bloodied body. "Unfortunately it's not going to be enough and we can't get any more."

"Guess it's a good thing AB can take most blood types. JT, get the IV and blood going through now." Vincent said. "Tess, what's your blood type?"

"B positive." She answered.

"Alright, if what you brought isn't enough, we'll need to donate. You up for it?" he asked.

Tess nodded. "You got it. Anything else?"

Vincent nodded. "Yeah, take Jamie downstairs and keep an eye on him."

"Right." Tess grabbed Jamie's hand and led him back down the stairs.

"What's her blood pressure?" Evan asked.

"Still 65 over 40." JT answered.

"Better than expected." Evan said.

"Considering the bullet entered her right chest cavity just beside ribs eight and nine, yeah it's great." Vincent explained. "Retractor."

"Judging by the amount of blood loss already, I'd say the bullet ruptured her spleen." Evan replied.

Vincent grimaced as he examined Cat's wound.

"It's ruptured." Evan stated.

Vincent nodded. "We need to cut off the blood flow before we go after the bullet. Hemostatic forceps."

"Can you see it?"

"No, too much blood." Vincent answered, clamping the hemostats around the spleen. "JT, I need a syringe. Evan, see if you can get as much blood clear as you can."

JT passed Evan the empty syringe. He checked Catherine's blood pressure. "BP's dropping. 50 over 35."

"She's bleeding out too fast. Dammit." Evan muttered. He looked up at the already nearly empty blood unit. "She's losing it faster than we can put it back in."

"JT get that second unit ready." Vincent said. He spotted the dark object. "I see the bullet."

"Can you reach it?"

"I think so, iris forceps." Vincent answered.

Evan passed the forceps.

Vincent carefully reached into the chest cavity and grabbed the bullet with the forceps. "I got it." He carefully pulled back and dropped the bullet and forceps onto the side table. "Alright, we need to stop the bleeding."

"Any chance of salvaging her spleen?" Evan asked.

Vincent shook his head. "It's too damaged. It needs to be removed."

"Catherine could die if we do it."

"She will if we don't." Vincent replied.

Evan turned to JT. "How's her pressure?"

"Still falling."

"Work fast." Evan said.

Vincent moved fast. Cat's fading heartbeat drummed in his ears, encouraging him to work fast. Memories of med school flooded through him, filling him with the information he needed. He tied off the splenic artery carefully before disconnecting it. Sweat rolled from his brow as he worked. He carefully removed the impeding organ and set it aside. He looked over to JT. "How's her pressure?"

JT looked down. "Holding steady."

Evan looked at the blood unit. "Blood loss seems to have slowed. I'd say it worked."

"Yeah, but she's not out of the woods yet." Vincent replied. "And that unit won't be enough."

"Go find Tess and draw a unit from her. That should tide Cat for some time." Evan said. "I'll take it from here."

Vincent turned to JT, who nodded. "Okay. I'll be back soon." He pulled his gloves from his hands and tossed them into the trash. He grabbed another pair and pulled them on. He picked up the blood bag, a collection needle, alcohol pad, and a tourniquet. He walked down the stairs where Tess and Jamie waited. He found Tess at the bottom of the stairs. She looked up as he came down. She pointed to the couch where Jamie was lying, fast asleep.

"How's she doing?" Tess asked.

"She's hanging in there." He answered, sitting down on the stairs above her. "We removed the bullet and stopped the bleeding."

"I'm sensing the '_but'_ coming."

Vincent nodded. "We had to remove her spleen."

Tess swallowed. "Realistically, what are her chances?"

"If she makes it through the next few hours, she'll make it. But we might not have that much time to stay here." He explained.

"I might be able to buy some time on the inside of the investigation." Tess explained.

"One step at a time." Vincent said. "Catherine's stable, but she lost a lot of blood."

Tess reached for her left sleeve and rolled it up. "Let's do it."

Vincent tied Tess' arm and sterilized the site. He slipped the needle in and watched as the blood slowly seeped into the bag. He leaned back and sighed heavily. "How's Jamie doing?"

Tess turned toward the couch. "Passed out the second he laid down. Course, after what I saw I'm surprised he didn't pass out sooner."

"Adrenaline must've finally stopped." He answered.

"So why didn't he change?" she asked.

"Because Jamie didn't want to."

Tess nodded. "How is that possible?"

Vincent thought for a moment. He'd wondered the same thing since he got back, and the answer finally came to him. "Genetics."

"How's that?"

"I was injected with a serum to mutate my DNA. I have no control over what I do when I lose control, obviously. Jamie inherited the mutated DNA from me. He's second generation." He explained.

Tess nodded. "Okay, I follow, but he doesn't just have your DNA."

"Exactly. He also has Catherine's DNA, which is why he can control it." Vincent continued. "Every time I've changed, I don't have control, unless Catherine's there. I don't know how or why it happens, but whatever the reason, Jamie inherited it from her. So he'll never lose control the way I did. He'll never attack Catherine."

"Okay I get everything you just said, which is a miracle for me, but I have a question." Tess said.

Vincent turned to her. "What's that?"

"You guys change in high stress situations. Adrenalin kicks in right?"

Vincent nodded. "Yeah."

"Stop me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't your adrenaline be going during surgery up there?" she asked.

Vincent was quiet. He'd been so focused on helping Cat, he never noticed what was-or wasn't-happening to him. He looked down at the blood bag, noticing it was nearly full. He took the cotton ball and placed it over the needle. He removed the needle slowly and tapped Tess' arm.

"Don't tell me you picked some of her bad habits." She said.

"Like what?"

"Like avoiding my questions." Tess smiled.

Despite himself, Vincent smiled. He stood up from the stairs and headed back up. "Looks that way Tess."

"Uh huh." Tess called.

Vincent walked back up the stairs. Evan was still by Cat's side, suturing her chest. Vincent walked beside JT and placed the blood bag on the stand. He switched out the needles and started the next infusion. He looked down at Catherine's unconscious form. "How's she doing?"

"BP's steady." JT answered.

Vincent nodded. "Good sign."

"I've just about sutured her chest." Evan explained. "I'll move on to her other injuries next."

"Okay, I'll glove up and give you a hand."

"I don't think that's a good idea, mate." Evan replied. "You look like you're ready to pass out yourself. I can handle it."

Vincent sighed heavily. "Okay. Um…her right arm and ankle both need sutures. Fractures on both as well…"

"I'll take care of it." Evan explained.

Vincent nodded and slowly headed toward the shower. He stopped at the hall and turned back toward Evan and JT. JT looked over and nodded. Vincent hared leaving Catherine. Always had. And somehow it felt like he was leaving her all over again. But JT was still with her. Still watching over her for him. He turned and walked down the hall, kicking off his shoes as he went. He ran a hand through his hair, snagging his fingers on the dried blood. He fumbled with the dial, too exhausted to care about the temperature.

The water met him with great relief. His body felt like dead weight. Now that his mind was no longer focused on Cat, Vincent felt the full extent of his own injuries. The blood rolled from his body and flowed down the drain. His muscles were stiff and achy. His head throbbed like the worst migraine and hangover combined. His entire body just trembled beneath the water. Vincent stood beneath the water, still in his jeans, letting the water wash everything away. His legs gave out beneath his, sending him to the floor. Vincent sat on the floor beneath the water, unable to move, unable to speak, unable believe what he'd done.

* * *

okay...breathe...too much adrenaline these past few chapters.


	20. Goodbyes

"Vincent!"

Vincent snapped his head up. He was sitting on the floor of the shower, dripping wet. JT was standing over him. He had no memory of passing out in the shower, or even closing his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Vincent shook his head. "I…I fell asleep."

"That's a first." JT said, passing him a towel.

"No kidding." Vincent said. He ran his hand through is soaking hair. "How's Cat?"

"Better. Her BP's up, pulse is steady, but it looks like she needs another infusion." JT explained.

Vincent dried his hair with the towel and stood up. "That's gonna be a problem. Tess can't donate again and-"

"Yeah they both left about twenty minutes ago. Buy us time." JT replied.

"Great. We need the time, but we need them to." Vincent said. He followed JT out of the room. His jeans dragged across the floor, dragging down and leaving a trail of water behind him.

JT shrugged. "I could donate."

Vincent shook his head. "No way."

"Why not?"

"One, the last time a needle came near you, without you using on me, you passed out. Two, if anything happens, I need you conscious." He explained.

"Okay, then what do you suggest we do?" JT asked.

Vincent sighed heavily. "I'm gonna have to donate."

"Uh hell no!" JT snapped. "I know you got your head smashed up four hours ago, but I wasn't aware it caused brain trauma!"

"JT, it's the only way. If something happens to me, you're the only I trust to keep them safe." He explained.

"I get it, but we have no idea what untreated blood-your untreated blood-is going to do to her." JT replied.

"You don't think I know that? The last thing I want right now is to cause another problem for her, especially since my last attempt to fix this was my biggest mistake since I left." Vincent said. "Believe me, if we had time I'd be thinking of another way, but Cat doesn't have the time and I'm out of ideas JT."

JT shook his head. "I think this is a bad idea."

"Yeah well, if memory serves, you're usually right about it." Vincent answered. He walked to the dresser and grabbed a fresh shirt and pants. He changed quickly and walked to the table where Cat still lay. She was still unconscious and pale, but her heart beat was stronger than the last time he'd heard. The blood had been clean from her face and body. He grabbed a nearby chair and took a seat beside her.

JT walked to the table. "You sure about this?"

"No, but at least we have some idea what we're getting into this time." Vincent replied.

JT tied Vincent's arm and slipped the needle beneath the vein. Vincent stiffened as the blood began seeping into the bag. He looked up at the quarter full bag. At the rate she was taking in blood, she may only need a small part of his. In small doses, perhaps it wouldn't do anything to her at all.

JT pushed the computer cart beside Vincent. He opened his laptop to a webcam. "Here, keep yourself busy."

"With what?"

"Your story." He answered. "While you and Cat duked it out in the office, I hacked their system and got all the data Muirfield had on the original and reestablished Super Soldier project. With that data, your testimony, DNA, Johnson, and the serum Cat stole from the dart, we can burry Muirfield."

"JT it's not gonna change anything that-"

"It'll give you a fair chance out there." JT explained. "I'm not stupid, Vincent. I know the safe haven isn't enough for you guys. When you guys leave, you're gone for good. Out there somewhere I'm not going to know about. But if the world knows, you may get some support."

"This is crazy." Vincent said.

"Yeah, but not as crazy as some of your ideas." JT replied. He walked toward the stairs. "I'm going down to check on Jamie."

Vincent sighed as JT walked downstairs. Tell his story? How the hell was he going to do that? More so, who the hell would give him support after everything he'd done. JT had, yeah, but they'd been friends before Muirfield. Cat had because of her mother and god knows why else. Tess and Evan simply kept quiet for Cat's sake. That wasn't a lot of promising results for him. He looked at Cat lying beside him. She'd trusted him for six years and this was what had happened to her. He couldn't let anyone else make the same choice. He had to warn them. Vincent cleared his throat and pressed record.

"My name is Vincent Keller. I was born at New York Hospital in Queens and according to the US Army; I died in Afghanistan in two thousand three." He began. "I was interning at Manhattan General on nine eleven. I lost both brothers when the towers fell. I joined the Army and was selected for a Special Forces Squad. Along with thirteen other soldiers, we were injected with a serum to make us stronger, faster, better.

"Headed up by Muirfield's top minds in the department was a brilliant Doctor; Vanessa Chandler. They created the serum to help end the war and save lives, but they were pushed into the corner by the Army. They tested the serum on us and at first, everything seemed fine. Then slowly we became show unexpected side effects. Blackouts, amnesia, fugue states. Whenever our adrenaline kicked in, we would lose control and…become these monsters, unable to stop ourselves. We became the real threat. Under the order of Colonel Johnson, the project was shut down and everyone was deemed a liability; doctors and soldiers.

"The soldier's I'd trained with, my friends, they were all killed before Doctor Chandler could fix the side effects. Doctor Chandler was killed by two Muirfield agents in front of her daughter, in the states in two thousand and three, not long after returning from Afghanistan. As far as I know, I'm the only survivor, but not for their lack of trying. I've spent the past fifteen years hiding from Muirfield, trying to survive. Pretending to be dead, keeping myself off their radar. But they've tried again and again to bring me in. They poisoned an entire apartment complex full of children just to get me." Vincent paused. "Two months ago I came back to New York and learned that I had a son who inherited my altered DNA. He's four years old and has more control than I ever could have. Muirfield tried to get to me by poisoning him and his mother and at least twenty other people.

"I've killed people. I can't deny that. I know I'm dangerous and I wish that there was a way to take this curse and do something good with it, but…there's not. I attacked my son and his mother today because of what I am. I know I'm a monster and there's no changing that, but I know that my son didn't ask for this. He had a normal life until Muirfield came after him. And Muirfield won't stop until they've killed us, or taken us in."

Vincent lowered his head. "I joined to serve my country and protect the people that I love." He lifted his head. "Now I'm running from the country I served to protect the people I love. I don't know why this is happened or when this is going to end, but…maybe if people knew about what happened, it could change?" he reached out and stopped the recording. He sighed heavily. He moved the mouse over the clip and rick clicked it. His finger hung over the 'delete' button. But something stopped him. Maybe JT was right. The more they knew the more support they would have. The higher their chances were to bring down Muirfield. He saved the video and closed the computer.

Vincent looked up at the blood bag. It was empty, his was plenty full. He removed the needle from his arm and connected the bag to Cat's line. He hung the bag and dressed his elbow. Time would tell.

JT came running up the stairs. "Dude, you need to talk to Jamie."

Vincent frowned. "Why what happened?"

"He…he uh…he's having a tantrum out back."

"What?"

"He woke up and immediately freaked out." JT explained.

Vincent jumped from his seat. "Please tell me he did not just fugue out."

JT shook his head. "Oh no, he has complete control. That's the scary part."

"Stay with Catherine." He said. He jogged down through the gate and jumped the stairs. He ran out to the back of the warehouse where Jamie was. Jamie and transformed and was throwing junk around the lot. Vincent watched as Jamie hurled a rusty oil drum into a car. The boy was screaming as he raged around.

Vincent shook his head. "JAMIE!"

Jamie turned. Vincent marched out toward his son. Jamie charged. Vincent brought his arm up and blocked Jamie's attack. He grabbed his son's arm and turned him around, pinning Jamie's back against his own chest. Vincent wrapped his arms around Jamie's middle and held him tight. Jamie struggled against Vincent's grasp, but Vincent held tight. Jamie screamed and thrashed, but Vincent held on. Jamie slowly started shifting back. His screams turned into sobs as Vincent held him. Vincent turned Jamie toward him and wrapped his arms around his son. Jamie wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck and sobbed against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jamie. I never meant to hurt you and your mom." He whispered. Vincent slowly rose to his feet, lifting Jamie with him. He walked back into the warehouse.

Jamie shifted in his arms. Vincent set Jamie on the floor and knelt in front of him. Jamie wiped his eyes and stared at him. Vincent could see the anger in his son's eyes looking at him. "Why did you hurt mommy?"

Vincent slowly lowered his eyes. "Jamie-"

"She said you saved people, but you hurt her!" he yelled.

Vincent winced.

"Why?"

He looked at his son. "Because you're different from me, Jamie. When I change, I don't have control, like you do. I don't know how to stop myself. But you do."

Jamie's brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

Vincent sighed. "When…when I first started changing, I couldn't stop it. It happened every time I got mad or my heart starting beating fast. I didn't know what I was doing or who I was hurting. But whenever I changed around your mom, I managed to change back. She kept me calm enough to bring me back."

"Then why did you hurt her?"

"Because I couldn't stop myself." Vincent replied. "Before she found me, I was injected with some kind of drug. I lost complete control of what I was doing. And it wasn't until she shot at me that I realized what I'd done. Jamie, hurting you and your mother is something I've always been afraid of. It's why I tried to keep my distance."

Jamie was quiet for a moment. "Is mommy going to be okay?"

Vincent opened his mouth to talk, but he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked up as JT came rushing down. "She's awake."

Vincent picked up Jamie and ran up the stairs. Vincent stopped at the top and set Jamie down. Jamie ran to the table and climbed up onto the chair. JT held him back, to keep him from hugging Catherine. Vincent could only stare at her. She smiled at Jamie and reached up to touch his face. Her bound arm lay beside her body. She looked so frail lying on the table. It killed him knowing he'd done this to her. She turned her head toward him and smiled. Vincent slowly walked to her side. His fingers hovered over hers.

"Cat I'm-"

"I know." She whispered, giving him a smile. "You saved me again."

Vincent gave a small laugh at their personal joke. "I had help this time."

"Well every good doctor needs help once in a while." She replied.

Vincent smiled and lowered his head. He couldn't bear to see her like this, because of him. In the background he heard her cell ring. JT left to retrieve her phone. Vincent felt the cold touch of her fingertips run over his scar. He leaned into her touch, like he had so many times before, relishing in the feel.

"Vincent." She said.

Vincent brought his gaze to hers.

"It wasn't your fault." She said.

Vincent closed his eyes and brought his hand over hers. Behind his lids he felt his tears threaten to fall.

"Dammit." JT muttered.

Vincent took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "What?"

JT turned. "We're out of time. Cops are on their way here."

"Guess Tess bought us as much time as she could." Cat said. She pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"Catherine you cannot be moved after what just happened." Vincent replied.

Cat looked up at him. "You want to be here when the cops tear through this place?"

Vincent stared at her. He knew she'd go even if he told her not to. It was who she was. Stubborn to the end, just to protect him. He sighed and turned to JT. "JT?"

"Car's already loaded and waiting." He answered. "We just need to clear the back for her."

Vincent nodded. "Do it. Jamie, I need you to get the pillows and blankets from the bed and put them into the very back of the car for mom, you understand?"

Jamie nodded and hopped off the chair.

"If we're doing this, we do this right. I'm not taking any chances." Vincent said. He disconnected the blood and IV lines from Catherin and quickly dressed the sites. He handed her a button up shirt.

"Fair enough." Catherine replied. She slipped the shirt around her arms.

Vincent walked around the table and eased her upright. He looked down at Cat. "You ready?"

Cat nodded.

Vincent carefully slid one arm beneath her legs. With his arm around her back and slowly lifted her from the table. Catherine groaned, but did nothing to stop him. Vincent walked from the table toward the door. Jamie was in front of him, dragging the blankets behind him down the stair. They walked through the back hall to a section Cat didn't recognize. A silver SUV was parked beside JT's car. JT was shifting things into the back seat, clearing room for the pillows and blankets. Jamie ran up behind JT and set them on the floor of the car. JT quickly set up the back for Catherine.

"Alright, you're all loaded up. You got food and water for a few days and enough cash to get you settled somewhere." JT explained.

"How'd you manage that so fast?" Vincent asked. He carefully set Cat down and helped her lay back.

"Cat did, actually." JT answered.

Vincent looked down at Cat.

"Figured it wouldn't hurt to have a backup plan." She answered.

Vincent smirked and drew the blanket to her waist. He climbed out and turned to JT. "I owe you man."

"The second Muirfield's down and you're out of hiding, I plan on collecting." JT replied. He gave Vincent a hearty pat on the back.

Vincent nodded. "I'll be ready."

JT looked to Catherine. "Take care of him, Cat."

"Plan on it, JT." She said.

"Alright, get going before the cops show." JT ordered. "Good luck!"

Vincent closed the back of the car and ran to the front. He turned the key and started the engine. He looked into the back at Jamie. The boy was belted behind him, looking scared. Vincent took a deep breath and reached behind him. He grabbed Jamie's knee and gently squeezed it. He stepped on the gas and sped out of the warehouse. He could hear JT in the car behind them, following them out. Vincent felt his heart hammer in his chest, Adrenaline flooded his body. Vincent griped the steering wheel, his fingers shifting slightly. He took a deep breath as his fingers reverted back. He steered them toward the highway. In the distance, Vincent could hear the police sirens coming in.

* * *

and now my dear readers who have been my greatest support since posting this...i bring terrible news. the next chapter is the FINAL chapter. so get your tears out now while you can. the next and last update with be up in a few days. BUT I PROMISE A HAPPY ENDING!


	21. Kalispell

New Year's had come and gone, bringing a fresh snowfall over Kalispell Montana. Between the lights decorating the stores and lamp posts and the fresh snowfall, the town glistened like the stars. The town was located in the north western part of Montana, just under one hundred miles from the Canadian border. It was well secluded from the rest of the state, with only the highway in or out of the city. But it was slim travel during the winter season. It was what had attracted Vincent to the town years ago. The people were charming, friendly, and respected privacy.

Snow crunched under his boots as he walked the open streets. His cost was pulled close to his body, a warm scarf wrapped around his neck, and his hat was covered in snow. He hurried into the general store and dusted the snow from his body.

The elderly keeper came out from the back. "Morning Johnny!"

Vincent looked up and smiled. "Morning Mr. Hail. How's the hand treating?"

Mr. Hail lifted his bandages left hand. Vincent had sutured the man's hand just a few nights ago when he'd cut his palm preparing for a party. The limited Hospital staff was already swarmed for the evening, so Hail had called Vincent for help. "Still here. You sure I can't pay you for your troubles. I did drag you from your family on New Year's Eve."

Vincent shook his head. "It's no problem Mr. Hail."

"Okay then, son." He said. "You know we've missed you around here this past year. Thought you'd be coming back in the summer, but you didn't show."

"Yeah…my uh…plans fell through." Vincent explained. He walked toward the counter.

Mr. Hail chuckled. "I know the feeling. You see Jennifer yet?"

Vincent shook his head. "Nah, not yet. How's she doing?"

"Perfect. Little Megan's almost two now." Hail explained.

"Already?" Vincent asked. Jennifer had been a young mother who's crashed her car on the way to the hospital. She'd gone into labor in her car when Vincent found her. To complicate it more, her baby had been breached. Both the mother and the baby managed to hold on until the paramedics arrived for them.

"It's amazing how fast they grow up." Hail said.

"No kidding, my son turns five soon."

"You gonna bring him by soon? My wife and I have been dying to meet your boy. Your wife too." Hail continued.

"My uh… my wife and I are still working some things out." He explained.

"She didn't come with you?"

"No she did, she'd just…rather stay up in the cabin until things work out." Vincent explained.

Hail nodded. "Ah. Understandable. Oh! A package came in for you today."

Vincent frowned. "Really?"

"Yep. Now, where did I put it?" he asked himself. "Oh yeah!" He walked into the back and returned with a small box. He set it on the desk. "Yes, it came in two days ago, from New York."

Vincent looked at the address and smiled. "Thanks Mr. Hail."

"You go on and do your shopping; I'll keep it here till you're ready."

Vincent chuckled. "Whatever you say Mr. Hail." He walked from the counter and grabbed a basket. He walked down the aisles slowly, inspecting the shelves.

"_It's been three days since the story of Vincent Keller aired in New York City, and already the story has gripped the entire nation."_

Vincent's head shot up. Mr. Hail was leaning against the desk watching the television. His enlistment photo was on the screen beside the newcaster.

"_DNA mutation turned young soldier's into elite killing monsters. The sole survivor known to the nation is one, Vincent Keller. A native New Yorker, Vincent was a medical Intern when the North and South Towers fell on 9-11. Keller then enlisted in the Army and was chosen for a Special Opts squadron. However none of the thirteen soldiers expected what was to come as Vincent Keller explains in this video diary…_

"'_They created the serum to help end the war and save lives, but they were pushed into the corner by the Army. They tested the serum on us and at first, everything seemed fine. Then slowly we became show unexpected side effects. Blackouts, amnesia, fugue states. Whenever our adrenaline kicked in, we would lose control and…become these monsters, unable to stop ourselves. We became the real threat'_

"_The serum mentioned was created by a team of doctors employed by Muirfield, a New York based research facility. The project was headed up by Doctor Vanessa Chandler, who was killed outside the bar her oldest daughter worked at back in two thousand three, another causality of the failed project…_

"'_Under the order of Colonel Johnson, the project was shut down and everyone was deemed a liability; doctors and soldiers. The soldier's I'd trained with, my friends, they were all killed before Doctor Chandler could fix the side effects. Doctor Chandler was killed by two Muirfield agents in front of her daughter, in the states in two thousand and three, not long after returning from Afghanistan. As far as I know, I'm the only survivor…_

"_The information pertaining to the project and its personnel was delivered via virus to millions of computers In New York alone, by none other than Muirfield itself. Already lawsuits are forming against the agency responsible by the families of the victims. Heading up this heated lawsuit is the husband of Doctor Vanessa Chandler and retired attorney; Thomas Chandler. When interview for his hopes of the lawsuits outcome, Chandler had this to say…_

"_For fifteen years these families have been living under the impression their loved ones died in war. Now they learn that their loved ones were killed because the military was too impatient for their own good. Every family that suffered through those hard years believing the lies deserves to finally have the closure they were denied years ago. After fifteen years, my wife will finally be at peace, knowing that what happened is told to the world. And my daughter Catherine will have put her mother's killers away._

"_Catherine Chandler, now a highly decorated NYPD Detective, witnessed her mother's murder fifteen years ago. During her statement Catherine described what she called 'a beast' that saved her from the killers. Police and investigators believed it was merely Post Traumatic Stress, however many believe that her rescuer was none other than Vincent Keller. The whereabouts of Detective Chandler and her four year old son Jamie are unknown to the police and to her family. The two went missing on December twenty-sixth after police found their apartment trashed and Catherine assaulted. Catherine disappeared from the hospital later that day. However there is DNA placing Chandler inside the Muirfield Headquarters that same day in which two workers were killed and a third, Colonel Johnson wounded. However, there is no evidence that directly links Chandler to the crime itself. Johnson is being held for questioning but Police are asking that if anyone has seen or knows where the Chandlers are, to call the tip hotline. The family and friends hope and pray that with at the conclusion of the lawsuit, Catherine and her son will come out of hiding._

"_However whether Vincent Keller will be met with the same acceptance is unclear. Many believe because of the serum he is too dangerous, other believe he deserves a second change. Groups supporting Keller have expanded nationwide since the story first aired. Many show their support and offer their help to Keller, but no words or voice, is stronger than Catherine Chandler's…_

Vincent swallowed as Catherine's face appeared on the television. She was sitting up, in pain. Her skin was pale and her hair stuck to her face. It was right after she'd woken up and before JT had told them.

"'_No one asks for this to happen to them. No one on that team went into it thinking they would lose themselves to this drug created by Muirfield. Vincent didn't go into this knowing he'd spend the rest of his life living on the run. He didn't know he'd spend the next fifteen years pretending to be dead, missing his family from afar, and living in secret from Muirfield. Yes…people have died. And not one day goes by that he wishes he could take back. But he's not a monster. Monsters don't save people at the risk of themselves. I know. He saved me the night my mom died and he's saved me hundreds of times since them. He's saved hundreds of more people. There are dozens of cases of Vincent saving people in New York and by down dozens in each state. He doesn't deserve to be locked up in a cage for the rest of his life. He deserves to have a life. To go out in broad daylight and not watch his back, to walk his son to school, to work at a hospital and help more people. __**That **__is what Vincent deserves…'"_

Mr. Hail nodded. "Amen.

Vincent looked to Hail.

Hail held Vincent's gaze steady. "The nerve of some people. Exploiting others for their own gain."

Vincent hesitantly walked to the front desk and set down the basket. "Yeah."

Hail quickly rang up Vincent and bagged the groceries. "Take care, Johnny." He winked.

Vincent smiled as he gathered his things. "You too, Mr. Hail."

"Tell your wife and son I said 'hello'."

Vincent nodded. "Will do." He stepped outside into the cold air, feeling better than he had in…a long while. He tightened the coat around his body and hurried through the snow. He walked down the street to the parked SUV. He unlocked the car and set his things inside. Vincent climbed into the front and started the engine. He pulled away from the street and headed out of town.

When he was on the run from Muirfield, Vincent had stumbled across the small town. While he debated heading to Canada, Vincent had dropped into Mr. Hail's store for supplies. The man seemed to have a sixth sense that Vincent was in trouble and helped him out. Mr. Hail had allowed him to live in an old cabin on a piece of property he own outside of town whenever he needed it. Vincent had expected Mr. Hail to tell the authorities when Muirfield passed through, but he didn't, even after Vincent had given him a fake name. Vincent managed to stay for a few weeks before he set out again. Mr. Hail had allowed Vincent to keep the keys and allow him to return if the need ever arose. Vincent never thought he'd need it again.

The cabin-if it could be called that-was three levels, as it was settled on a hillside. The walls were layered with wood panels. In the back of the house, facing the hillside, the walls were lined with massive windows. A sturdy porch stretched from the front of the house all around to the back. The outside of the chimney was layered with wood panels, but the inside was beautiful red bricks and grey stones on the inside. He pulled along the dirt road to the front door. Jamie was standing on the porch railing, trying to climb one of the posts.

Vincent shut off the engine and climbed out of the car. "Jamie, climb the trees not the house."

"Okay!" Jamie leaped off the railing and grabbed ahold of a low tree branch. He started pulling himself up onto the branch.

Vincent smirked and shook his head. He pulled out the bags and package from the car. He walked toward the porch, crunching snow as he went.

"What's in the box, daddy?" Jamie called.

"Not sure." He answered. "Want to find out?"

Jamie dropped to the ground and followed him inside the house. The inside was massive. The air was filled with the smell of old oak. They walked into the kitchen. The cabinets and bar were built into the walls. Vincent set the bags and box onto the bar. He pulled the letter from the top and ripped it open. Jamie climbed up onto one of the stools and leaned over the counter.

"Who sent it?" Jamie asked.

"JT." Vincent set the letter down on the counter and sliced through the tape. He opened the lid and pushed it closer toward Jamie. "He sent us some things from home."

Jamie pushed aside the flaps and looked inside. "Boo!" He pulled out his old blue bear and gave it a big hug.

Vincent continued to read the letter. "Where's your mommy?"

Jamie grew quiet.

Vincent noticed and stopped reading. He turned his head toward his son. "Jamie?"

Jamie shrunk behind his bear. "She's in basement."

Vincent sighed and folded up the letter. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I told her not to go down there." Jamie said. "Is mommy in trouble?"

Vincent ruffled his son's hair and kissed his forehead. "Big trouble. I'll be back, do some schoolwork."

Jamie sighed as Vincent left the room. JT had sent them workbooks for Jamie a few weeks back, just in case he wasn't able to enroll in public school when the time came. As it was, Jamie was cruising through material above him.

Vincent walked down the stairs to the basement. The door was propped open as it usually was. Vincent could hear Catherine's accelerated heartbeat and breathing. He entered the basement and found her by the punching bag. She wore a dark blue sports bra beneath her black tank top that read 'Beastmode'. Another one of JT's ideas of a joke. Her black pants touched the floor as she stood barefoot in front of the bag. Her arms were brought up to her chest as she bounced from foot to foot. She jabbed the bag, kicking it on occasion. His tags clattered together with each motion.

"Now I know how JT felt." He called. "I'm getting an ulcer being your doctor."

Cat jumped and spun around. The tail of her pony swung around her face. "Vincent. Damn I thought I'd hear you coming."

Vincent walked into the basement. "What are you doing down here?"

Cat shrugged. "Working out?"

"After I told you not to." Vincent added.

"Okay." Catherine held up her right arm. "Look, I'm fine. You removed the stitches yourself, Vincent."

"I wasn't talking about your arm."

Cat pulled off her shirt. There was a line of red skin just below her bra. "I repeat, I'm fine. Completely heal."

"JT sent us a package today." He stated.

Catherine paused, stunned by Vincent's words. She nervously shifted her footing. "And?"

Vincent held out the letter toward her. "And he's run every test he can think of. So far…he doesn't think we should worry about you changing. Looks like you lucked out with accelerated healing. And we all know how badly you need it."

"Funny." Cat said, reading over the letter. "Kind of relieving though."

Vincent nodded. "No kidding."

"What did he say about you?"

"Still mutated by it looks like whatever was in the serum…managed to give me more control." He explained.

"That's great."

"Especially after what I heard in town today."

Cat looked up. "What did you hear?"

"Your dad's taking on Muirfield in a lawsuit to bring you and Jamie home." He smirked.

Cat's brows rose. "He's what?"

"Well you did say he was the most stubborn attorney in New York." Vincent said. "Guess that stubborn streak runs in the family."

"When did you hear this?" she asked.

"In Hail's store." He answered.

Cat pulled her shirt back over her head. "What's it look like over there?"

"The store or the case?" Vincent smirked.

Cat couldn't help but smirk back. "You know what I mean."

Vincent sighed. "Too early to tell. But a lot of people are hoping you come back."

"Not without you. That was the deal." She reminded.

"A bad one."

"Doesn't matter." Cat stated. She stepped closer to her. "You're not running alone anymore."

Despite the seriousness of their conversation and situation, Vincent smirked. "What'd I say? Stubbornness runs in the family."

"So does surviving." Cat replied. She walked past him, kissing his cheek as she went. She jogged up the stairs to the ground floor.

Vincent sighed and followed her up the stairs. "Cat you've got more of your life back in New York."

"And the most important part is here." Cat stated.

Jamie came running down the hall carrying Boo in his arms. Their conversation halted there, as it usually did. That didn't stop the boy from overhearing their conversations from across the house, but it at least gave them some comfort knowing the rest of the conversation would most likely take place after he was in bed.

"Mommy we're on the TV!" he cried. He grabbed Cat's hand and started leading her toward the living room.

"What?" she asked.

Vincent lifted his eyebrows unsurprised and followed them down the hall. Jamie pulled Catherine onto the couch. Vincent walked to the bar and leaned against the counter. The same broadcast he'd seen in town was replying. Instead of watching the broadcast, Vincent watched Catherine. He could hear her heartbeat increase a fraction. He pushed himself off the counter and walked out through the back door onto the porch.

The cold breeze caused him to tighten his coat. He walked around the porch and sat down on the railing near the car. He stared out at the snow covered mountain region. The trees were dusted in a heavy blanket of snow. The sky was thick with clouds, bringing more snowfall. The chilly air was silent, a complete contrast to the constant noise in New York. All his life he begged for a moment's peace without worrying about Muirfield. For a moment like this; living in silence and tranquility. But no matter how hard he tried, no matter how many people knew about him, he would never be completely free. He could never walk in the open back in New York. He would never be trusted to work in a hospital or doctor's office. There would always be someone watching him, doing everything to insure he never received his freedom. But here…far from the city and regulations, Vincent was nearly free. If this ever ended…he wasn't sure if he'd actually go back permanently. However Cat and Jamie would pay the price for his choice…again.

Vincent heard her silent approach. "Even if Muirfield loses the lawsuit it doesn't mean I'm free. Someone's always going to be watching me no matter where I go."

"Anywhere…except here." Cat replied. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arm around his neck.

Vincent grabbed her hand beneath his neck. "I can't ask you to do that Catherine."

"When have you ever asked me?" she replied.

Vincent turned to her. With his free hand, he reached up and ran his fingers down her jaw. "Have I told you that I love you?"

"No." Cat smiled. "But it's always been implied."

Vincent gently pulled Catherine toward him. He brushed her lips before kissing her. His hand reached behind her neck, pulling her close. Vincent wasn't afraid of Muirfield anymore. He wasn't afraid of what he was. For the first time in fifteen years…Vincent Keller was completely happy.

"I love you, Catherine."

* * *

...i think my heart stopped...i...i finished it...so many weeks...and...it's over...*headdesk* now what do i do?

Oh! you guys have been the greatest readers ever! you're support was is so appreciated! i hope the ending didn't disappoint. I'm terrible at endings. Until next time dear readers!


	22. Peace

Thomas Chandler sighed heavily as he anxiously watched the road through his front window. His arms were folded in front of his chest. He paced in front of the window, his eyes never leaving the road. But there was nothing. No oncoming cars, no sounds of engines, nothing but silence. He sighed once more, pivoting on his heels.

"Thomas," Brooke called.

Thomas turned from the window. Brooke stood in the living room doorway. Her blonde hair was pulled into a partial pony. Her hands were clasped together in front of her body as she walked toward him. She placed one of her hands on his shoulder. "You're going to drive yourself crazy standing there all day."

"Brooke-"

"I know you're waiting for Cat." She said quickly. "You've been waiting for three years Thomas. But a watched pot never boils, remember?"

The trial against Muirfield had ended six months ago. And Muirfield had lost. Every family was compensated, every soldier honored even further than before. Vincent had been pardoned as a wanted fugitive. Publicly allowed to walk amongst the people now. Thomas had immediately expected a call from Catherine, but it never came. Now, six months later, Thomas was losing hope. He sighed. Brooke was right. He couldn't spend the entire day watching for them. What would he do when they didn't arrive? Would he spend the next day watching? And the next?

The sudden sound of a car engine caught both of their attentions. They turned to the window. The engine grew louder as a black SUV pulled into the drive. The windows were tinted, preventing any sighting of the driver. Thomas and Brooke quickly moved to the front door and pulled it open. They stepped out into the front and waited. Brooke grabbed Thomas' elbow. Thomas covered her hand with his. The engine shut off, sending the area into a restless silence. Suddenly, the world slowed down immensely.

The passenger door's opened first. Thomas spotted a pair of brown boots stepping out onto the concrete. Behind them came a pair of black tennis shoes. The back door slammed shut first. A young boy, no older than seven, ran from the car. He wore desert colored camouflage pants and a tan shirt. His black hair was cut short, barely sweeping his brows beneath his matching hat. On his back was a small drawstring bag with the head of a blue teddy bear sticking out. "GRANDPA!"

Thomas smiled and knelt to the ground as the boy raced to him. He opened his arms, consuming the boy in a tight hug. The boy hit him with such force, nearly knocking him over. Thomas laughed heartily as he steadied himself. He released the boy and looked at him closely. "Who is this young man? Can't be Jamie."

Jamie smiled. "It's me, grandpa."

"Couldn't be. You're too big."

"Grandpa." Jamie groaned playfully. He ran over to Brooke, who immediately welcomed him home.

Thomas looked back to the car. The passenger door had closed, revealing his oldest daughter. She had changed in the three years. Her long brown hair was layered with light brown highlights. She wore a blue floral halter tunic and dark blue pants. Silver dog tags hung around her neck, dipping down her top. She looked at him longingly. Her lips turned into a deep smile. Catherine walked toward her father, her black cardigan fluttered around her as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Never in all his life had Thomas ever felt such relief. The months of worrying, or searching…she was okay.

"I'm so glad you're alright." He said.

"I missed you dad." She whispered. She pulled back slowly. "I know I should've called once the trial was over but-"

"It's alright Catherine." Thomas replied.

Cat smiled again. "Well dad I have some people that you really need to meet." She turned back to the car.

Thomas followed her gaze to the car. He immediately recognized the man he'd come to know as Vincent Keller. Between the photographs and video throughout the trial, there wasn't much difference between them and the man in front of him, except for the look in his eyes. He wore faded dark jeans and black boots. His black and white baseball tee was clean. His gotye was trimmed and tamed. He looked Thomas straight in the eye. His eyes that no longer held fear and worry within them, but something more.

"Mr. Chandler." He nodded.

"I believe, given everything that's happened you can call me 'Thomas'." Thomas replied. He extended his right hand. Vincent took his hand. "Damn good to finally meet you, Vincent."

"Likewise, sir." Vincent replied. He gently shifted the weight on his left arm. "And this little lady has been dying to meet her grandpa."

In Vincent's arm was a small girl, no older than two. Thomas instantly saw the similarities in Catherine. Her hair was dark brown and pulled into two pigtails high on her head. They were tied with camouflage ribbons. Her golden eyes peek out from Vincent's chest. She wore a light blue dress with a black ribbon and flower in the middle. The skirt was grey with white dots. Black leggings covered her small legs, leading down her to purple combat boots. Her arms were wrapped around Vincent's neck as she nervously looked between her father and her grandfather. A pink rabbit was tucked beneath her arm.

"Dad, this is Vanessa Brooke Keller." Catherine said. "Nessa, say hi to grandpa."

Thomas smiled at the little girl. "Hello there."

Little Nessa snuggled up against Vincent's neck, intimidated by the new face in front of her.

"Hey." Vincent urged. He whispered in her ear, inaudible to Thomas. Nessa lifted her head from Vincent's shoulder, still looking at him. Vincent's brows rose, as if they were speaking to each other.

Nessa turned toward Thomas and held out her small hand. "Hi gwanpa."

Thomas gently shook Nessa's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Nessa released his hand and buried herself back in Vincent's neck.

Vincent chuckled. "We're still working on talking to people."

Thomas chuckled.

"Well, dinner is ready and Heather is on her way as we speak." Brooke said. She looked down to Jamie. "You hungry?"

Jamie nodded eagerly. "Yeah."

"He's been hungry since we left Cleveland." Cat joked, ruffling Jamie's hair beneath his hat.

"You go on ahead; I'd like a word with Vincent for a moment." Thomas said.

Catherine looked at her father and then to Vincent, who nodded to her. "Okay." She gently lifted Vanessa from Vincent's arms.

Thomas caught the glint of the gold band on her left hand as she lifted her daughter. He watched Vincent watch them walked into the house before his attention turned to him. Vincent and Thomas stood alone in silence for a few moments. Three years he'd waited anxiously to hear from his daughter, to know that she was safe. Three years unable to help or see his daughter. But this man in front of him, this man who had harmed people unable to stop himself, had not only protected Catherine and her son, but managed to protect their daughter as well. Vincent never let his drift from him. No, there was nothing left to concern himself about, but there was something he needed to say.

"When I first found out Catherine was pregnant with Jamie, I couldn't understand what possessed his father to leave." Thomas began. "And it wasn't until I learned about you, that I got my answer. Five years across the states, only to protect her, and at the cost of missing the first four years of your son's life. If that isn't sacrifice I don't know what is.

"I can't even begin to compare the three years I've spent worry about them to the time Catherine spent worry over you. But the way you look at her, and the way you held your daughter just now, tells me that there is nothing you wouldn't do for them." he said. "And I cannot tell you how much it means to me and to Brooke. Thank you Vincent."

"You're welcome sir."

Thomas motioned toward the house. "Now, let's go inside before Catherine comes looking for us."

Vincent chuckled and followed Thomas into the house. The moment he passed through the door, Thomas watched Nessa run into her father's arms. Vincent picked up the little girl and kissed her cheek. There was no doubt that he was wrapped around little Nessa's finger.

"There you are. I was about to come looking for you two." Catherine said.

Vincent shook his head and kissed her hair. "No need to worry."

They took their seats around the table. Jamie sat beside Brooke across from his mother. Vincent and Catherine were seated along one side to Thomas' right. Nessa exchanged places between her father's lap and her mother's. Thomas watched the interactions as Vincent explained his job at the hospital in Kalispell. He caught Catherine's hand slip into Vincent's. He watched Jamie's eyes light up as he explained his classes and friends. Catherine explained her volunteering at the precinct, when she wasn't at home with Nessa. Even Nessa started to open, if it was only a nod or a single word. Never in Thomas Chandler's whole life, had he ever felt such a more…peaceful day. His family was safe and protected. To him, that was all that mattered.

* * *

this idea wouldn't leave me alone. you asked and here it is. another form of closure. i'm not sure i like the conversation with Cat's dad, but whatever. now it's over. completely! nothing else for this fanfiction!

oh! but i do have two more in progress. not sure when i'll post them up.


End file.
